Motocross
by VampireRide
Summary: I'm Fang. And this is my story. It starts in Motocross and it ends in Motocross. With alot of crazy stuff in between! With alot of rules! Like: 1. never trust the rammer 2. Friends can betray 3. Competition blinds everybody and 4. It's not about the trophies you win, or the girls you get, its about the people you love, and the people you hate. Promise it's awesome! R
1. 4Way Tie

**I don't own MR**

**4way Tie**

**Fang**

"You're the newbie on the course, right?" A kid with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes walked up to me, with a warm smile on his face. He was about my age, ten. I nodded and his smile got wider.

"I'm Sam! The yellow guy." He added quietly, looking down at his yellow riding pants and jacket.

"I'm Fang, I can't really say black guy since technically I have olive skin." I muttered, I was wearing the exact same thing as Sam only black. Iggy snorted behind me.

"You've never used that one before." he muttered sarcastically, coming up in his red outfit.

"So, you ever done competitive motocross before?" Sam asked. His skin was tan, I guessed he lived somewhere here in Colorado.

"Yeah, Iggy and I have been doing this since we were five." I explained, looking to Iggy. He was a couple inches taller than me, his strawberry blonde hair hung to about the tip of his nose, and he was pretty scrawny too. His eyes were this really cool icy blue color, I used to think he wore contacts cause they're that unrealistically blue.

"Really? That's cool. I've been doing it since I was six. It's pretty fun isn't it?" He wondered out loud as we walked over to our dirt bikes that were at the starting line already. Sam's was a neon yellow, and he seemed rather ashamed of the color. Iggy's was red, which he didn't mind. And mine of course was black. Iggy's was two down from mine so he went off to his, while Sam's was next to me, along with a blue one on my other side.

"Wow! Your bike is so cool! My mom picked yellow for me. It's so gay, right? I'm gonna go green when I'm older cause yellow just says 'I'm crazy happy and yeah, you can totally cut me off and go in front of me. Who cares if I don't get the trophy?' you know?" I smirked at Sam.

"Switch to neon green, people will be blinded." I decided.

"You know it!" Sam and I laughed for a moment before a kid with honey blonde hair and turquoise eyes came up to the blue bike in his blue attire.

"Why do we all match our bikes?" I whispered to Sam.

"I don't know. We just pick our favorite color I guess." Sam muttered. "Besides me of course!" He added as an afterthought. A horn blew and everyone hopped on their bikes and started them up. They couldn't go very fast since we were all ten to twelve, but it was still fun to go full speed.

"G'luck!" Sam called. I nodded to him and put my helmet on.

"G'luck." I muttered, and we all revved our engines. And then the green flag dropped, a gun was shot (blank no doubt) and we took off. Because of our age this was a five lap race, but I was easily in the lead, Iggy not far behind, Sam tailing me. And that blue guy was riding along side of me. I went full speed, making the turns and jumping off the bounds as if it was as easy as reading a three year old's book. Which for me, it was.

I was sure that I would win, till Sam and Igs caught up, and blue guy was still there. Last lap. I sped up, the finish line was right there. We were all neck and neck. And then we passed the line and I slammed on the breaks, spinning and throwing dust up everywhere. Iggy did the same thing, but Sam rode out the speed. Where as blue guy kinda did a mixture of both. He tossed his helmet off and got off his bike, a perfect white smile directed towards me. I slipped off my black helmet and put the kickstand up before getting off my dirt bike.

"I'm Dylan! What do you got on that puppy? That was amazing!" he exclaimed in bewilderment while he checked out my bike.

"Oh you know, average, same as yours." I shrugged and Dylan looked at me.

"Oh no dude! There's gotta be something special on her!" He muttered, grinning like an idiot. I smirked.

"Nope. She's as normal as yours."

"It seems we have a four way tie! Fang Ride! Jimmy Griffins! Samuel Davis! And Dylan Walker!" We all looked at each other, and that's how a friendship between four boys, was put together, and all because of one race.

**So, what do you think? The idea just popped in my head and so I wrote it out! Review if you want more!**

**Soar on**

**T**


	2. 6 Years Later

**I don't own MR**

**Six years later**

"WOOHOO!" I screamed, going full speed up a hill and soaring for a moment. That one moment was what I lived for. The breeze whistling through my helmet, the feeling that you're unstoppable, that for a few seconds... I get to fly.

It was indescribable how good it felt to seem to be suspended in air, to be just twenty feet off the ground, to be with your best friends since you were ten, to be on top of the world. I let go of the handles and held my hands up high, pumping my fist into the air before grabbing onto the handles again as the ground came rushing back to me.

And as I hit the ground, bouncing a bit, reality seemed to crash through me. Flying wasn't something that was possible, but my dirt bike gave me the closest feeling to it.

I sped along smoothly, unfazed by the moment that I had been suspended in time. Dylan grinned at me from by the truck that was hauling a trailed. His bike was in the repair shop from a minor accident that happened at competition last week. I didn't feel bad for him though.

I mean, don't get me wrong, he's my bro, but Dylan... cheats. He's a really nice guy when we're just on the course a few minutes away from our neighborhood having fun. But when we're at competition, he starts knocking people down with no one knowing. No one but Sam and me that is. He hasn't done it to Iggy, Sam, or me, but we're all cautious. Even best friends can get caught up in the prize.

I think that's the reason Sam and I were lightly ramming into each other when we were out in the woods riding down the paths. We were trying to get used to the feel of the impact so we could control the bike if Dylan came at us during our next competition. Which was this weekend. And the prize was one hundred thousand dollars and a huge golden trophy. Even I would ram into my friends to get that kinda prize. But I don't cheat.

"Sam," I muttered into my helmet. We had done some sorta tag team races with some of the guys that come out on this course too, so we wired our full-face helmets so we could talk to each other.

"Yeah, Fang?" He asked, riding not too far ahead of me in the woods currently.

"Do you think Dylan's gonna ram us?" I asked, I've been in a few accidents over the years, but I've also seen the damage Dylan's done when he hits someone.

"Nah, we love each other, bro! He wouldn't hurt us." Sam said, though I could here the quiver in his voice. He didn't just think Dylan would, he knew Dylan would. But he wasn't admitting it.

"Sam, we all know who Dylan is, we all know how competition he is, and we all know he'd do anything for a hundred thousand bucks. The competition blinds him from seeing who his real friends are. And how the prize doesn't matter. It's just about having fun, right?" I could faintly see Sam's head bobbing so I sped up to get closer.

"Yeah. We all started for the fun, but for Dylan, fun turned into money and trophies." Sam muttered dryly. I nodded in agreement. "It's a shame too, cause he really is a good guy anywhere but at competition."

"Yup, and Igs doesn't even know." I muttered.

"Should we tell him?" Sam asked.

"No. I don't think he has anything to worry about." Iggy still loved motocross, but he had kinda drifted away. He now had a soccer team that relied on him, and he catered birthday parties for extra cash. So he didn't make all the competition races anymore. Igs would always be my best friend, but he was slowly drifted away from that title too. With his one-nights stand on the weekdays and games on the weekend, along with his careless part life, it just wasn't working out like it used to.

"Hey man, it's okay. You guys will always be best friends. You love each other and I don't think Igs would stay sane without you." Sam said, patting my back then quickly grabbing back onto the handle. And no you pervs, Igs and I are not gay, we love each other like brothers. _Brothers. _

"I guess you're right. He's just so... clueless. I'm worried about him_._" I admitted.

"I know, I am too. We used to always make it for Move night, but he's too busy with a girl anymore. I mean, what ever happened to bros before hoes, you know?" Sam sounded really worried about Iggy. Not the slightest bit angry like I was.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow at school. He should be in the janitor's closet with his knew girlfriend." I muttered sarcastically as we headed back out of the woods.

"Probably. God, if he ever gets to my sis, I will murder him." Sam muttered.

"Who? Angel or JJ?" I asked.

"Angel. JJ can handle herself, I'm not worried about her one bit. She's too smart for Igs. But little naïve Angel..." Sam shuddered.

"I know what you mean, Sammy boy." I mumbled, and with that we raced back in a rather unenthusiastic fashion towards my truck, swiftly riding our motorcycles up the ram and into the bed.

Dylan and Sam tied them down while I started my baby up. Sam got stuck in the middle, and Dylan sat at the window seat during the quiet drive home. From there, Dylan walked to his house, and Sam took his Mustang back to his, since he lived a few neighborhoods down.

I sighed as I collapsed on my bed for the night. I was worried about Igs, my nerves were on alert about Dylan, and Sam seemed like my only resort anymore. What happened to the four boys who once claimed they would conquer the world? How did it so easily drop down to two?

**Line Break**

At school the next morning, I went looking for Iggy, only to find a group of kids surrounding just two yelling 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Over and over, some pumping their fist in excitement.

At first I thought nothing of it until Angel pushed her way out of the crowd with tears in her eyes. The moment she saw me she began crying into my chest and I patted her back awkwardly. What? I'm not a hugger.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked.

"I- Iggy d- d- dumped me! We had been g- going out for a m- m- month and j- just like that he k- kicked me to the c- curb!" I hugged Angel and stroked her long golden curly hair.

"Shhh, it's okay. Where's Sam?" I asked her and she squeezed my neck tighter and then shakily pointed towards the fight.

"Angel, hon, you deserve so much better than Iggy. He just can't be your dream guy. I'm really sorry he did this to you. Wait her though." I kissed Angel's cheek and shoved my way through the crowd to see Sam had Iggy pinned and was throwing punches like no tomorrow.

I practically expected him to turn green and yell 'Hulk Smash!' which would've been hilarious but right now I needed to stop this. "Sam!" I shouted, getting into the fight and pulling him off Igs as best I could. Dylan chose that moment to turn the corner and see what was going on.

"Dylan boy! Help!" I shouted as Iggy jumped up and Sam and tackled both of us, beginning to punch Sam out. In a quick minute Dylan had Iggy pinned to the lockers while I held Sam on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Iggy?" I snarled, looking over at him

"Me? You're boyfriend over there attacked me!" Iggy shouted in a rage.

"You broke my sister's heart!" Sam yelled, squirming to try and gt away from me.

"I didn't break nothing. But I did inflict minor pain." Sam and I both knew what Iggy was talking about, and after that comment, I couldn't hold Sam back, and frankly, didn't want to.

"You- you- you slept with my sister?" Sam shoved Dylan out of the way and grabbed Iggy's throat, shaking him hard.

"She's pretty good at bl-" Smash! Iggy's head dented the locker as Sam pounded him into tomorrow. Dylan tried to hold Sam back, and got elbowed in the face.

"Sammy boy! You're killing him! Sam stop! I screamed. Iggy was slumped over now but Sam wasn't even thinking about slowing. I grabbed Sam's waist and yanked him back. He flailed and kicked and screamed in rage and all I could do was look at the knocked out figure that used to be my best friend, in disgust. How could he do something like that to poor innocent Angel?

"Don't be mad at her." I whispered, noticing his gaze flicker over to his crying sister. Sam sighed and slowed down, standing on his feet and seeming calmer than before, so I let him go.

"I'm not." He muttered, and as the crowd broke up we went over to her, sitting there, face in between her knees as she leaned against the lockers, crying her eyes out.

"Sam I'm so sorry! He sounded so sincere I thought- I thought I'd be different. And he's dated me longer than anyone and I-" Angel cried harder and Sam kneeled down, hugging his sister tight.

"Shhh, my little Angel. It's okay. I'm so sorry he did this to you. But Angel, I need to ask you something serious, okay? Did you... sleep with him?" Angel's hesitation was enough of an answer and Sam sighed deeply.

You hate me don't you?" Angel whispered, letting her brother go. Sam just hugged Angel tighter and picked her up like he did when she was little.

I could never hate my little sis." He whispered, kissing her forehead. I smiled as frail, innocent little Angel squeezed her brother's neck as he carried her out of the school completely, probably to take her home. What a good big brother he was.

I turned to Iggy, who was coming to thanks to Dylan's light slaps and threats to pour his water bottle over the jerk. "Why would you do that to Angel?" I hissed, grabbing his shirt collar and hauling him to his feet before I slammed his back against the lockers.

"Hey, she was hot, nice body, her chest was just too small f-" I slammed Igs against the locker again.

"She's Sam's little sister, which makes her our little sister too! And Iggy, oh Iggy, why did you sleep with her?" I growled.

"You know, she's not some innocent fragile little bird like everyone thinks! She's a little b-"

"Don't you dare call Angel that. And nobody's perfect Iggy! You know what? I don't wanna be your friend, or your brother anymore! I could never be friends with someone who stoops so low." I muttered, dropping him to the ground and storming off. Though I glanced back one more time, to see tears in my ex best friend's eyes. But I didn't care. He had hurt Angel, in more ways than one. And by doing so, he had taken that step, and he had crossed that line, and this time, I wouldn't move it forward for him, this time, I wouldn't push him back, this time, there was no more line to cross.

**And that was chapter 1! Hope you liked it! And yeah, Iggy's a real jerk! He'll change... hopefully. Review for more!**

**Soar on **

**VR**


	3. Maya Enlightens Me, Iggy Unlightens Me

**I don't own MR**

**My sister enlightens me, and then Iggy unlightens me.**

When I got home from school that day, Maya- my sister who reads me like a book- instantly frowned.

"Was it Sam or Iggy?" She asked out of nowhere.

"What?" I mumbled, a little confused.

"Sam and Iggy are your two best friends in the whole world. And you look like you just ended a bromance with one of them. Though I'm leaning towards Igs since he's been missing movie night for the pass month. Which reminds me, tomorrow's Friday, what movie?" Maya asked. I like how she always understood, and talked for me most of the time. It was nice.

"Uh... action. Lots of explosions and super gory. We need to be pumped for the competition on Saturday." I decided.

"Okay, gory, actiony, horrorish maybe?"

"You just wanna jump into Dylan's lap!" I smirked as Maya blushed.

"Hells no boy! Dylan's hot, but Sam is like a sweet little puppy cause he's just so cute!"

"The only girl in Sam's life right now is Angel. Maya he really doesn't need another girlfriend after the Nudge incident. Broke the poor boy's heart." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah, Nudge! I can't believe she left Sam for Gazzy! I mean, brother for brother! It's so wrong. Speaking of which, Where is Gazzy? I haven't seen him at school all week." Oh great, she had a crush on Gazzy too? This day just gets better and better.

"He's on the robotics team, they're on competition, and Nudge is on it too." I reminded.

"I just hate Nudge for hurting Sam like that! I mean, and on their three-monthaversary! She just ripped his heart out and stomped all over it."

"She's your best friend." I pointed out.

"I know! And I love her! And I know sometimes it just doesn't work out, but... she could've waited just one day." Maya mumbled.

"If love isn't love, don't pretend it is." I stated, yeah I know, I can be deep.

"Fang, when are you gonna find a girl?" Maya asked out of nowhere after a moment of silence.

"I already got one." I pointed out.

"Fang, you don't love Lissa, she doesn't love you. There isn't any spark and you know that. I mean, she's really sweet and all, it's just... I seethe way you look at your dirt bike, and then the way you look at her, and hon, those looks aren't the same. You love motocross, you don't love Lissa."

"You're comparing my girlfriend to a replaceable vehicle?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She's replaceable, Fang. If you broke up with Lissa, you'd be upset for an hour. If you lost that bike, you'd be dying inside."

"I've had Venom since the day I was born. I just couldn't ride her." I reminded. "Having something for so long-"  
"Yeah yeah, you get attached. Listen bro, all I'm saying, is Lissa won't make you happy. But another girl will. Just give that girl a chance." Maya winked at me and headed upstairs. I groaned. What other girl? I sighed and trudged up to my room, before collapsing on my bed and falling asleep.

**Line Break**

The next morning at school, I walked down the halls, wearing my usual aviator shades and black skinny jeans, black V neck, black leather jacket, and black and white high tops.

"Hey Fang! Did you fun at the course the other day. I didn't see yesterday so I was worried you might've crashed!" Lissa came up to me in a short tight black skirt and a strapless red ruffly shirt. She looked like the average slut, but she wasn't. A couple guys checked her out and I growled to myself.

"Oh uh... Iggy went kinda overboard yesterday and I skipped." I said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah! I heard! Poor Angel!" Lissa exclaimed, grabbing my hand. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"Bad." I said stiffly, walking towards my locker with Lissa's heels clicking away after me. Maya was right. There was no spark with Lissa, there was no love. "Uh Lissa, I don't wanna upset you, but I... um... I don't really think-"

"It's working out?" Lissa sighed in relief. "I'm sorry darling, but you're right. I just- we just don't click like we used to." I gave Lissa a sorta half smile.

"Glad you agree." I muttered. Lissa kissed my cheek and patted my arm.

"I gotta go to homeroom, see you in third!" She called walking away. I leaned against my locker.

"You dumped the redhead? Finally!" Sam said, throwing his hands in the air with Angel right behind him, giggling.

"Fangles, she was totally out of your league anyways!" She said, patting my head like a dog's. I gave her a playful glare.

"Says the one who kissed the craw fish." I smirked at my smartness, until the smile left her face and she looked down sheepishly. "Oh Ange, I'm sorry! Too soon?" Angel suddenly looked up at me with a smile on her face and shook her head.

"It's no fun kissing a leech. You're so right!" Angel kissed my cheek and then Sam's, and then trotted off to her next period, tugging a girl- Ella I believe- along with her

"So, competition's tomorrow, you psyched or what?" Sam asked, and we high fived.

"You know it! We're so gonna win! And who knows, Maybe Gaz and Nudge will make it!" I added, trying to brighten the mood. Something flashed in Sam's eyes and I patted his back. "You'll find someone who really loves you, Sam. Don't worry."

As we turned a corner down the hall, I heard a tapping on the door to the janitor's closet and gave Sam a look. We both nodded and walked over. I grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Whore!" Sam shouted, and I stared in disbelief. Didn't we just break up? And now she was in a closet, very little amount of cloth on, Iggy shirtless, and... Ugh! He really was a leech." As iggy looked up to yell at us, I slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I did not just see that, I did not just see that, I did not just see that." I kept whispering over and over again.

"Dude, you just saw that. I'm sorry. I know you guys... er... broke up just like five minutes ago. Man, Iggy works fast." Sam muttered. We stood in silence for a couple minutes, and then a small shriek escaped from the door.

"Oh God! I'm getting out of here!" I mumbled, shuddering and quickly walking off.

"Come on Fang! None of us liked Lissa anyways! We both know Iggy is jut lagging game since I pounded him. He's needs someone quick and easy to put him back on his toes." Sam tried, patting my shoulder as I walked down the hall with a new found determination to never get anyways near that janitor's closet again.

"I don't care, okay? What makes you think I care about that? I just really don't so shut up about it already!" I snarled, slamming my locker shut as I passed it. Whoa, when did I open it?

"Fang, this isn't about Lissa, is it?" Sam whispered.

"What are you talking about? We just broke up and she went and found herself a blonde to have some fun with. I don't care." I muttered.

"You're right, you don't care about her. You care about Iggy. You know what he's doing is just gonna hut him in the end, and you know you can't stop it if you've taken away your friendship and he still won't ease up even a little. Fang, I hate to say this to you because I know Iggy's your brother practically, but he cares more about his rep anymore. It's really sad, and if I could I'd whack a brain into that jerk." I sighed and stood there, closing my eyes and picturing my baby in front of me, waxed and washed and beautiful as ever, sparkling in the sun, my helmet right there, just as shiny.

I bit my lip. ""Need Venom." I mumbled.

"I know, I need Verde too." Sam said, patting my back. Yup, he had officially switched to neon green when he was twelve.

"Verde?" I wondered out loud.

"I dunno what to call her, Fang. Maybe you could help me with that. I mean, Venom is so cool for your bike!"

"Call it Cobra. We're a tag team. I'm the vicious one, and you're just there for looks." I said, smirking at Sam and putting him in a headlock.

"Real mature!" He snapped playfully as I messed his hair up.

Why thank you, Samuel." I smiled as he pushed me back and we got into a minor pushing match before we broke out laughing. People gave us weird looks, but who cares? I knew who my real friends were at the end of the day. And Sam made the top of the list, replacing Iggy, who wasn't even cool enough to make it on my enemies list. Okay, I don't really have a list. It's just a metaphor, you know?

Anything, think of the devil, Iggy came walking down the hall with a lazy grin on his face, and acted as if he owned the school. I shook my head, noticing his shirt was on backwards, and oh-so cleverly helped him out.

"Hey Igs! There must've been steam in the janitor's closet. Don't even know how to put your clothes back on right!" I called, and the whole hallway burst into laughter. Iggy glared at me before quickly fixing his shirt and storming off, a few girls whistled at his abs, but most had been with him and didn't bother.

I sighed and looked over to Sam. "Maya likes you." I told him as we headed to first period.

"Are you okay with that?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." I mumbled.

"Then I don't like her back, even if she is really cute." Sam added under his breath. I smiled. That's a real friend there. Iggy wouldn't have only jumped at the chance, but he would've ran up to her and started making out with her too. At least I had one friend who cared about my opinion.

And then it hit me. Iggy was out, for good. He wouldn't change, we all knew that was true. Dylan was fading rapidly, and Sam and I was all that was left of what used to be the 'four musketeers' as Iggy called us.

"Sam, how did we let this friendship split up between the four of us?" I whispered. They had been my only real friends. Before I was too Emo, too freakish to have any.

Sam sighed. "I don't know Fang. I guess some people change. And others don't. But you know what? I'm kinda glad _we _didn't change. I'm especially gonna be glad when you split that prize with me." Sam hinted casually.

"Oh Sammy, of course I will!" I squealed sarcastically.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"No." I snapped ,and we burst out laughing. If only Dylan and Iggy were here, then this moment, with my best friend, and now only friend it looked like, might've just been perfect.

**The reviews inspired me, as reviews always do. So keep reviewing! And yes, I promise, Max will come in the very next chapter! But only if you REVIEW!**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	4. Foul Play on the Course, and He's a She?

**I don't own MR**

**Foul play on the course, and he's a she?**

I sighed, searching the crowd one last time for that cherry red helmet, for that strawberry blonde hair, for my best friend and worst enemy wrapped into one. "He's not coming, bro." Dylan said, before patting my shoulder and heading off to a concession stand.

"He still has two hours." I whispered to myself as I walked over to a different concession stand. I noticed someone with white pants and jacket. I don't think I've ever seen him before. He had his helmet on so I wouldn't know, and was maybe flirting with some girl. I shrugged to myself, thinking I'd go say hi, when Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me out of line and behind the bleachers.

"Bro, we have a code Iggy, three o'clock." I looked to me left but only saw the under side of the bleachers. "Dude! That's nine o'clock! Three o'clock is," Sam turned my head to the right, facing the bathrooms, "That way." I saw a flash of dark brown hair with a pink streak in it, and a red suite move into the girls' bathroom.

"Please tell me that wasn't Maya." I muttered.

"I don't know man, I think, but I know Maya doesn't want him, so he's pretty much gonna rape her." Sam said urgently.

"Igs wouldn't stoop _that _low." Would he? I didn't know anymore.

"Angel didn't want to the first time, he talked her into it and even then she was iffy." Sam said solemnly. My eyes widened and I looked over toward the 'three o'clock position.'

"Maya can handle her-" Just then a shriek came from the bathroom and seemed to be cut off.

"That's it, Iggy is a dead man!" I snarled, taking off with Sam at my heels.

"I'll be look out cause if you get caught, you're disqualified." He muttered as I slowed to a stop at the door. Looked around before kicking it in and my heart pretty much dd a dive bomb, with no wings to bring t back up.

"M- M- Maya?" I mumbled, totally in disbelief. _She_ was on top of _him. _Maya jumped off Iggy, his jacket gone, and for once, he seemed a little scared about being caught. "You said you liked Sam!" snapped, glaring at her as she yanked her own shirt back on in a frenzy.

"You said couldn't have him, and Iggy wasn't complaining about heartbreak!" Maya snapped, trying to turn this all on me. Scowled at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Cause you most definitely aren't my sister." growled, then turned to Iggy. "And you!" Iggy started scrambling backwards, fear shining on his face. He knew what Sam was capable of, and I actually had some muscle. Which makes me worse.

"Now come on man, it was all Maya's idea, I was just trying to make her happy!" He said, stumbling over his words as I stepped closer.

"Fang don't kill him! God, please leave him alone!" Maya wailed. I gave her a disgusted look.

"You want me to go easy on this white trash?" I snapped, then looked back at Iggy.

"Trash? I'm not the one- OOOOWWWWWW!" I stomped on Iggy hard, where it counts. He curled up on his side, holding himself.

"God Fang! You just broke me b-"

"You better not touch Maya again, or it won't be the only thing I break." I growled before storming out and pushing Sam right out of the way to go towards my bike. I walked up to Dylan and shoved him against a wall.

"I dare you to ram into me today, I dare you!" I snarled, as a look of horror crossed Dylan's face.

"What are you-"

"Cut the crap! All I know is, I'm winning, whatever it takes, and if you try me, you're in for hell!" I shouted, shoving him harder against the wall before storming off. I was in a blind rage and I couldn't even control my anger. I knocked the guy in white down as I passed, and the girl he was talking to glared at me.

"Watch where you're going b-"

"Shut it!" I snapped, and was out of earshot before the girl could cuss me out for knocking down her boyfriend or whatever he was. Sam walked up to me, and all I had to do was growl at him for him to take a step back and follow at a distance.

"Fangles, don't do anything stupid!" Sam called, sprinting to catch up to me. I didn't even realize I was running until I started sweating, and tugging at my jacket until it was off. I just wanted to roll over and die, and finally, Sam caught up and stopped me before I went and did the stupid thing I was thinking about doing.

He handed me my jacket and I panted out a thanks. "Look bro, I hate him too, and no offense, but Maya is screwed up. One minute she's nice, the next she's a slut." I just nodded and Sam patted my back.

"I know you're not big on hugs, but you seriously need one." Sam mumbled before doing just that. I felt awkward, sweating, and gayish, but I hugged my friend back. He was the only one who understood me lately, and I was so grateful at least one of my bros did.

"Put you're jacket on, we have some serious ass to kick!" Sam said and high fived me before we both walked back to the starting line. With thirty minutes to go, my rage evaporated, I was bored out of my mind.

And then the horn blew and I sped over to Venom. "You ready, girl? We're leaving everyone in the dust!" I said, patting the gas tank before putting on my helmet and getting on. Kicking the kickstand up and revving the engine.

I noticed the white one was at the very end, and had light blue lightning on it. psh! I had this in the bag. So why was nervous when the guy in white revved his engine? Don't know, I just revved mine again. Us two went into a little match while everyone just looked back and forth to see who was louder until the green flag dropped and we took off.

White guy lurched forward and was immediately three feet in the lead, me following with Sam close behind. The jumps on the mounds were so graceful I began to wonder if the guy was riding a dirt bike, or a ballerina dancer in disguise and he somehow went _faster_!

I growled and sped up, hopping over the mounds kinda roughly, landing with a bounce on speeding around curves so fast I was almost parallel to the ground, same as the white bike in front of me though, only they were way faster.

After the first lap, I knew he had to be cheating. That was the only explanation for the half lap lead he had. I growled under my breath again. "Fang, get your head in the game! The white guy is leaving you in the dust and I'm coming up on your right, still too far behind to pass though!" Sam called into his helmet. We were good sports, always letting each other know when we were passing and junk so we didn't crash into each other.

"He's gotta be cheating, maybe he has a rocket boost, or something." I mumbled, just barely seeing the white bike in front of me.

"Fang, if anybody can take him! You can! Venom can do it! Just don't push her pass her limits!" Sam encouraged. I nodded and sped up.

"Come on girl, we got this." I whispered, going faster and faster and faster until I found myself right behind white guy. I smiled as I somehow got my front wheel next to his back wheel. I could pass at this turn, I knew I could. With only five laps to go it was going to be close. I checked my mirrors right quick and saw Sam not too far behind, Dylan tailing him. And then horror struck as Iggy came out of nowhere and looked like he was trying to push Sam off course.

"Yo! That guy's cheating!" I heard the white guy yell, the with all the noise, it sounded like a whisper. He turned to me, his full face helmet hiding all emotions. I nodded to say I saw too.

"He's a jerk!" I screamed, not sure how we even heard each other. The guy nodded and we both sped off, both not even slowing a little as we made the turn.

Four laps to go, three laps to go. Sam was still in the race thankfully, and Dylan hadn't rammed anyone, who knew, maybe this time it would be a nice clean race. Yeah right.

When we got down to two laps to go, Iggy's back tire hit Sam's and his bike went haywire. Instinct kicked in and he turned it off course, or tried to anyways, so he wouldn't get anyone else killed.

"Win this for me, Fang!" He shouted, and then the bike fell sideways and Sam barely had time to jump off before it fell on him. I sucked in a breath. How could Iggy do that? And now he was going After Dylan, but Dylan was speeding up, not even noticing Igs.

Iggy was speeding up too, and then the tires hit and Dylan spun out and thankfully was able to break and stay steady. Almost all the dirt bikes passed him before he got back on and hit it hard. I watched the determined blue boy speed up, faster and faster, out of my mirrors. Then focused back on the course.

That is, until my bike was jolted and I started swerving crazily, cause me to have to slow before I could regain control and speed up again. Iggy was now telling the white guy, and the white guy was expertly dodging all attacks. I sped up next to Igs and flipped him off. He just shook his head and sped up some more.

Last lap.

Iggy suddenly stopped going after white guy, until two quarters of the lap was completed, then out of nowhere, rammed right into him. Iggy's bike actually fell and skidded, but Igs was off and flat against the wall so he didn't get run over, before his bike had even fallen completely.

But the white guy didn't get off that easy. He lost control and ran into Iggy's bike, then his bike flipped and landed right on top of him. By now everyone had passed, but Dylan had stopped and Sam was running over, staring at the fire that had started from the collision, and the guy was right in the midst of it.

I ran over and pushed the bike off of the guy, gingerly pulling the helmet off and sucked in a breath. Two chocolate eyes looked at me, long light brown hair with blonde streaks flowed around _her _shoulders. All this time I thought she was a he, when t was the other way around.

"Come on!" I shouted, picking her up- wow, she's light- and setting her on her feet. The girl crumpled and I picked her up again, bridal style.

"You can't walk, can you?" I muttered, then heard a light ticking. Uh oh, the bikes were gonna blow. The girl shook her head and stared at her bike in horror. Held her tighter and screamed "Run!" At Dylan, Sam, and Iggy before taking off myself.

The explosion was loud, and made the ground vibrate. I lost my balance and collapsed, covering the girl with myself as debris rained down everywhere. Never had anything so bad happened to any race I've participated in. and immediately, I knew those bikes didn't exploded on accident.

I turned to Iggy, who had a smug look on his face. He planted some sorta bomb on his bike when he jumped off. I sat up and looked at the girl who lay under me, limp, but breathing. Without thinking, I quickly unzipped her jacket and yanked t off. She had a tank top on so it wasn't a big deal.

"What's your name?" I whispered, pressing my hand against her forehead. She was burning up and panting.

"Max." She mumbled, eyes fluttering. Sam sat down and placed her head in his lap while Dylan called 911. "Thanks... Emo boy... saved... life." Max mumbled.

"Shh, save your breath sweetheart." Sam mumbled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He had been a big brother for so long he knew what to do to keep Max calm. She nodded her head and stopped fighting sleep, her muscles relaxing.

"She has a concussion I think." I muttered, noticing the blood on her forehead.

"Oh, okay, Maxie, wake up girl." Sam muttered, gently shaking her awake. Max opened her eyes and looked up at Sam and smiled.

"You're a good pillow." She mumbled, then looked at me as I examined her for cuts, bruises, possible metal shards sticking out of her skin.

"And you're a good hero." She muttered, winking at me and laughing lightly. Iggy walked up just then. "Hey Maxie poo. I told you if you came to the big leagues you were only gonna get burned, guess you didn't listen." He said with a smiled. Max glared at Iggy.

"Fu-"

"Now, now, Maxie, be nice." Iggy sneered with a smirk on his face. I stood up and looked at Igs before punching him in the nose.

"You little b-"

"He's not worth it... uh..." Max's voice trailed off and I kneeled down next to her again, holding her hand.

"Fang." I said simply, and a girl ran up to Max.

"Hey Lupo." Max forced a smile to her face.

"What the hell happened? that jerk rammed into you and then it was history! Can't he go to jail for attempted murder?" Lupo asked, glaring at Iggy in a way I've never seen anyone glare before. Igs just whistled.

"Well aren't you looking hot today." Igs purred. Lupo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, bet I am, but you're not." She snapped back. I smirked and Max smiled weakly. Sirens were heard in the distance, and Max looked at me.

"Really, thanks a bunch." She muttered, before the paramedics came in, strapped her on a gurney, and put her in the ambulance that was now here. I watched as Lupo hopped in with her, noticing Iggy rubbing his eye. I must've missed her punching him. Sam was now smirking at Igs as he stormed off.

"Let's go to the hospital to make sure she's okay." I said, and Sam nodded.

"Dylan, beat the crap out of Igs for us, okay?" Sam called as we took off towards the parking lot. Dylan nodded and walked over to Igs. Ooo! I did not want to see the jock beat up a twig like Igs, actually I did.

"Someone video tape!" I screamed, and then we headed to the parking lot, jumping into my black pickup truck and wasting no time to get to the hospital.

Hey, you mess with one rider, you mess with all the riders. And I had to make sure she was okay, cause if she wasn't, I would have a reason to kill Iggy other than the many that were already piling up.

**Okay so, first off, I don't own Lupo! MPHknows owns Lupo. I've never used Lupo before but I hope I did a good job! Even is she only came in at the end! Anyways, thank you to all my reviewers! Love you so much guys! Just REVIEW for more, m'kay?**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	5. Pure Horror

**I don't own MR**

**Pure Horror**

My mind reeled, my heart shot into my throat, and the only reason I wasn't screaming at Sam to punch it, is because well, he was holding the horn down. It was so loud he probably wouldn't hear me as he swerved through traffic like an expert. I guessed he was using his motocross skills and wondered how he ever got his license. And then I remembered since I had been in the back seat that day. And oh what a day that had been.

_"Sam! This is illegal you insane jackdonkey!" Angel screamed as Sam drove like a madman down the road towards the school he's been taking his driver's course at._

_ "Donkey? Angel why don't you just say a-"_

_ "NOT ANOTHER WORD, IGGY!" Nudge screamed. Sam chuckled._

_ "Baby, what is so wrong with that word?" He asked._

_ "You know Exactly what's wrong with that word, Samuel!" Nudge slapped Sam's arm and then gave him a peck on the cheek._

_ "Bipolar much?" I asked, causing me to get a slap on the arm, but no kiss._

_ "Sammy needs good luck if he wants his license! So therefore, if I just hit him, I'm jinxing the bad, but if I give him a kiss, then it cancels the hit out and everything's balanced again."_

_ "You know Nudge, I think a nice quick make out session would not only give me good luck but also-"_

_ "Make you harder than a rock, causing your concentration skills to slack off more than usual and then you could crash!" Sam was blushing a deep red and nobody said anything for a moment._

_ "Harder than a rock, I'll have to remember that one." Iggy muttered, and everyone- except Sam- burst out laughing. Sam's face got redder and he became very interested in a water spot on the windshield of his dad's car that he was driving too fast, too wildly, and too Sammy-ish all at once. I'm surprised we were all still alive honestly._

_ And then finally we got to the place and Sam hopped out of the car, along with all of us piling out. "EARTH! SWEET, SWEET, GROUND!" Iggy screamed, jumping out of the car and kissing the ground with passion. "I would so do the ground if it had a hole cause I love it so much!" _

_ "EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Angel and Nudge shouted, running into the building._

_ "Igs, that was too much info. Mental images are not something I want and/or need at the moment." I mumbled, crinkling my nose in disgust._

_ "Why don't you just go find a snake hole and-"_

_ "He doesn't need to harass a snake's home to get the point across." I cut Sam off as he snickered and we walked into the building, leaving Iggy to make-out with the grass._

_ "Did I really drive that bad?" Sam asked, three minutes later when Iggy was still laying in the grass, only not kissing it anymore thankfully._

_ "I know you can drive good. Just think of the car as your dirt bike and you'll do fine. You treat your bike like you treat Angel. So I think you got this in the bag." I encouraged, patting my friend's back._

_ "I hope so." Sam whispered, staring at his shoes._

_ He was only aloud to bring one of us along, and Nudge's features instantly fell when he picked me. I sat in the back of the car while Sam drove more smoothly than usual, but still quickly and really jerking that wheel into a rather smooth sharp turn when needed._

_ When we got back to the parking lot, the guy muttered something about crashing and then stated simply "You didn't pass." Which caused Sam to start talking the only way Sam knows how to, with a feisty opinion._

_ "Alrighty then. So this is how it's going to go down. You're going to give me my license, no one's gonna know anything about this, and you won't be the test dummy in the next house I egg, T.P, and possibly throw a ball through. Did I mention I own a BB gun, and a paintball gun. And I don't think my dad would know if he was missing a club for a couple hours."_

_ "Are you threatening me Mr. Davis?" The instructor asked. Sam shook his head._

_ "I'm not threatening, sir, I'm promising. So, did I past my test?" Sam piped up with fake enthusiasm. Ah, so this is why he brought me along. Backup._

_ "Uh... let's go get your photo taken!" The guy said, noticing me punching my fist into my other hand. So cliché, yet so scary when a guy wearing all black, aviator shades, and has a scowl on his face does it._

_ "That's what I like to hear!" Sam grinned and walked into the building with me following._

_ Nudge jumped on Sam with a hug, wrapping her legs around his waist the moment he stepped away from the blue paper he was taking his photo in front of. Talk about a cheap background you know?_

_ I smirked at the lipstick she was leaving behind all over Sam's face. "I'm... so... proud... of... you!" She exclaimed in between kisses to various places on the boy. His cheeks, his nose his forehead, his lips, his neck._

_ "Yo!, keep it PG. You passed G a couple minutes ago." I added at Nudge's questioning look as she got off of Sam, who seemed to be in a daze. I smirked again. "Oh boy, Looks like I'm driving Sammy home. Nudge, I think you just totally wiped his brain clear." And with that, we all laughed, except Sam, who was staring at a blank wall, a goofy grin on his face._

Sam was now stuck behind a semi truck, traffic stopped completely. "Aw hell! What if she doesn't make it? Iggy could go to jail for murder!" I shouted over Sam's loud horn. Sam suddenly stopped honking his horn and looked at me.

"That's why we're stuck in traffic? To make sure that..." Sam took a deep breath. He really wasn't a cusser, despite the occasional slip up when he was out for blood. "That... _jerk," _The venom in Sam's voice was enough to make _me _flinch. I sighed.

"Look, that's not the only reason. Obviously Iggy's played this girl before. Didn't you hear what he said about 'getting in the big leagues, or something like that? I think she knows something about Igs that the rest of us don't. Why else would he go to so much trouble as to ruin his own bike?"

"Listen, Fangalator, I love you, man. But you don't see it like me and Dylan do. He's even more obsessed with the prize than Dylan. Did you see him knock me out earlier? If I wouldn't have jumped off that would've been the end of me and Cobra for good. He's blind. Iggy is nothing but blind. One day, and hopefully soon, he'll open his eyes, he'll understand that he's lost everyone and everything he cares about, he'll understand that he's a sick person, and he'll come to you when that time comes, and you'll help him through it cause you can't say no to your best friend. But you shouldn't. He needs to find his own solution, instead of running to you every time he does something wrong." I blinked at Sam.

"He doesn't run to me every time-"

"Halloween, two years back." Sam interrupted, and my memory reeled until I remembered.

_You gotta help me, Fang! Please! My mama's gonna kill me if I go to jail!" Tears shone in Iggy's eyes as Sam shook his head and Dylan worked on a lollipop. We were all wearing our motocross outfits as costumes and chilling in my lawn. Sirens wailed as I nodded towards my house._

_ "Get in my room, don't come out." I told him, and after he had scurried off, the cops rolled by and stopped in our front yard._

_ "You boys had a red one of you's?" An officer asked. I glanced at Dylan and Sam, silently daring them to say something. We all shook our heads, though the hesitation from Sam was enough._

_ "We're gonna need to see some ID." I nodded and pulled out my wallet, the other guys followed, and I showed the officer my school ID, practically kicking myself when I remembered the picture of me and Igs in our outfits holding a trophy up together._

Bottom line, my house was searched, and all of us (with the exclusion of Iggy, who got away somehow) were strip-searched and questioned about a slingshot, a dozen eggs, a paintball gun loaded with glue balls, and a large amount of toilet paper. Leading me to have thought 'WTF?' at the time, until I saw the house. The eggs were for fun, the glue balls were used to keep the toilet paper on the house, and the owner had reported Igs after a few glue balls broke through the windows.

Guess who paid for the damage? Not Iggy, but Sam, Dylan and Me all did, and had to apologize even though we had nothing to do with it! That old guy hates us now, and thinks Iggy was the only one who didn't participate, therefore liking him.

I growled at the thought as Sam did more swerving, and more honking. "Alright, I see your point." I muttered.

**Line Break**

When we got to the hospital finally, and asked for Max, the desk lady gave us a too-sympathetic, sympathetic look and told us what room she was in. Sam and I rushed to that room, going up the elevator and down the hall before reaching it. I walked in and froze.

Pure horror flooded me at the sight of Max.

**I bet you all hate me at the moment, don't you? Well, MPHknows, guess you have a reason to update quickly, don't you? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yes, I'm very evil, to the rest of my reviewers, I'm sorry for these Cliffies, they'll only get more frequent as I dive deeper into this story. Get used to it! Suspense is my thing.**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	6. IGGY STOP!

**I don't own MR**

**IGGY STOP!**

"Sam, please tell me she's not..." I gulped. Max's skin was full of burns, her hair was singed to just below her shoulders, her used-to-be tan skin was paler than the moon, and that face... Max's face... I had only just met her but... she would've been beautiful if not for that ugly cut running from her temple to her cheek that was stitched up. Her forehead was wrapped and I stared at her face, willing her eyes to open as I grabbed that cold, cold hand.

"Not dead." Sam mumbled, staring at the monitors that moved quickly, too quickly, insanely quickly. What was going on? "That's not right." I mumbled, brushing some of Max's hair out of her face as she began to sweat. Suddenly, I realized what was going on, a nightmare. Probably of Iggy's face. Max whimpered and twitched. Mumbling something that sounded like 'no! Don't!' over and over again.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe." I whispered, squeezing her hand. "No one's gonna hurt you." I assured, and watched as the monitor began to slow down.

"Hero boy?" Max grumbled, squinting up at me. I smirked, beside myself. This was not the time to be smirking, I reminded, and just nodded. "Where's... pillow boy?" She asked

"Right here, sweetheart." Sam mumbled, smirking as he looked down at Max. "You're so pretty, you know that? What's a pretty girl like you doing in motocross?" I glared at Sam's pigheadedness. I mean, just because we rarely come across girls in motocross doesn't mean he has to be like Iggy to this one.

"Well, sexist piglet," Max muttered ,sitting up slightly. "I'm doing motocross because I like to do motocross, if you want a better answer go ask someone who actually needs a pillow boy." Max snarled, causing a smirk to cross my face. Oh, she's good.

"Actually, you kinda do." Sam muttered, staring at the pillows he had just dropped to the ground. Max and I simultaneously rolled out eyes.

"Get my pillows before I whip you hard." Max growled threateningly. Sam smirked and tossed a pillow at her, she caught it with awesome reflexes, setting it behind her and leaning against it.

"Okay, Pillow, Hero, names, ages, relations to Igford Idiotstein." Max snapped.

"Why do you need out ages?" I asked.

"Two hot boys, two hot girls, I need ages." Max snapped.

"Oh come on, Max. I wouldn't go for dweeb one or dweeb two." The girl I recognized as Lupo snapped, entering the room. I looked from Sam to myself, wondering which one of us was one, which one of us was two, and which never made it worse.

"Well, they are hollow, but come on, you gotta admit you'd so run your hands through their hair any day." Max insisted. I wasn't paying attention to Lupo's reaction, but I heard a snort.

"Maybe if I was also running a razor through it and it brushed my hand, then sure, I wouldn't mind it." She snapped. How dare she threaten to shave my head! I had been growing my hair out a year now! I wasn't about to lose it again... whoa, that was such a Dylan moment.

Max snickered, either from the horrible comment, from Sam clutching his hair and tugging on it, or from the fact that Lupo was lying. I went with the last one. My hair is so irresistible, girls would pay to get a lock of it. Okay, another Dylan moment there. Sam and I need to stop hanging out with the idiots we call friends.

"So, Hero boy, what's your name?" Max asked, smirking at me.

"Fang." I said, shrugging as if it didn't matter, though she'd start screaming in 3... 2... 1... … … ahem! 3... 2... 1... … 3... two and a half... 2... one and three quarters, one and a half, one and two quarters... 1... 0... negative one... why wasn't she screaming?

"Fang huh? Be a good doggy and gob get me some water then Fangy poo! No bad dog! No glaring at your master!" Max snapped.

"Max is a boy's name." I growled.

"Bad dog! No speaking Fang! I did not tell you to speak!" Despite my anger, I smirked at this wonderfully sarcastic girl who was absolutely gorgeous.

"He's Sam, we're both sixteen, and Iggy is our jerk friend forever. JFF for short." I added with a wink. Max rolled her eyes.

"Talk about it! He abused Max!" Lupo muttered and then instantly went rigid, as if she said too much, though the anger was clear on her face.

"He did what now?" I asked. "Iggy doesn't roll like that." I looked at Max, waiting for an answer. She shrugged.

"A few slaps here, a few punches there. No biggie. He tried messing with Lupo and she beat the living crap out of him. It was a nice Youtube video. Went viral. But it don't matter. You see, I always loved motocross, like him, but when I started beating him-"

"Whoa, I was at every competition with Igs, I never saw you." I interrupted, thinking back.

"Cause your JFF went behind your back! He's been going to the out-of-state crap." Lupo snarled. "And you know what, I almost ripped him up when I saw him today, but I guess you left blondie to do that.

"Dylan? He'll beat Igs into a pulp. The guy is like a football player on steroids- no, a rabid bear/tiger/lion on steroids when you mess with his friends, or anybody innocent. You're innocent, I'll be surprised if he doesn't kill Iggy actually..."

**Iggy**

"Come on Dilly, you don't wanna do this do you?" I asked, backing away slowly to get away from Dylan. He was going to tear me up, he was going to rip me to shreds, he was going to chew me up and spit me out, Dylan Walker was going to kill me, destroy me, one of his best friends. He punched his hand, smirking as he stepped closer and closer. He had been wanting to go a couple rounds with me ever since I stole Brigid from him. But it wasn't my fault! The slut hung all over me... okay, so I laid on some charm, but only half of what I usually lay on!\

I remember Brigid instantly warming up to me like it was yesterday

"_Ew! I would never go out with such a loser like you!" Brigid snarled. I couldn't help what I did next, I was hyped up on Alcohol and I wasn't taking no for an answer. I tackled Brigid to the ground and forced my tongue down her throat. I could feel her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. "Don't tell anyone doll, act you like it, you want me, not a word of abuse, or it will be the last plea you ever make." I snarled. Horror filled Brigid's eyes and with that I locked the supply closet door._

I had apologized so many times, she still didn't forgive me. I had even gone as far as to giving her the money I owed for ripping her clothes. I didn't know what else to do though, so I left it at that, and was lucky when Brigid didn't give me up. But Dylan had caught us that day, making out, and had dumped Brigid the very day, the very hour, the very minute he caught us.

"Oh I wanna do this, Igs, I've been wanting to do this ever since you stole my girl!" And with that, I realized my back was against a wall, and the first punch, that would lead to someone's death, landed right on my nose. I yelped in pain as blood spewed out before going in for three quick jabs, a roundhouse kick, and ducking to the left, rolling to my feet only to get a face-full of sneaker and plummeting through the air to land on my back.

I was so pathetic, laying their, Dylan towering over me with a certain glint in his eyes I had never seen before. It was scary... it was dark... it was murderous. I had almost killed Sam, I had almost killed Max, I had almost killed Fang, and I had gone after Dylan too.

The realization smacked down on me like a slap in the face as the alcohol wore off, as Dylan lunged for the kill.i screamed in agony as punches flew everywhere. My gut, my face, my sohulders, my chest, my arms. The pain... oh the unbearable pain. How much of this did I really deserve? All of it... Dylan wasn't lighting up anytime soon and I tasted bile in the back of my throat.

With the last of my strength I pushed the oaf off and doubled over, puking up breakfast, lunch, the quarter I swallowed, and all the alcohol I had consumed only hours ago. A sickening feeling ran through me at the sight of red, crimson red, blood. I was coughing up blood! It was all Dylan's fault!

"I'm... gonna kill... you." I said between retching, clutching my stomach. By now police were here, watching the scene as everything faded to dry heaves. Dylan handed me a bottle of water and I grudgingly snatched it up. Why was he being nice to me? Why wasn't he beating em to a pulp? Why had he stopped the pain I had been craving, wanting for so long. It was as strong as my need for love... love. I was never gonna be loved. Every girl I tried never loved.

Except Angel... I had ruined that sweet, sweet girl, taken away all of her innocence, lot my best friend, tried to kill Max. I had ruined her too. I had stole Max's innocence too... even worse, by force. I couldn't explain the wetness on my cheeks as I rinsed my mouth out a few more times and Dylan helped me to my feet, he helped me limp to his car, he helped me in, he helped me. I stared at the boy in blue in wonder as he drove, leaving his bike and everything else here.\  
"Why?" I choked out.

"Cause you're messed up, Igs. You need help. And me killing you isn't the help you need." Dylan muttered dryly.

"I want the pain! Punch me already! Kick me! Scream at me! Tell me you ahte me!" I shrieked, enraged, shaking him. Dylan let go of the wheel for a moment and pushed me away before grabbing it.

"Iggy shut up! Stop! You're having some sort of panic attack! Calm down!" Dylan shouted as I continued to yell at him to hurt me, to kill me, to take me out of my misery. But he wouldn't. And if he wouldn't, I;d take matters into my own hands.

"Fine!" I screamed, grabbing the wheel and yanking it. We spun out, and just my luck, a semi was right behind us.

"IGGY STOP!" Dylan screamed, desperation and fear bleeding out of his words. But it was too late. A wicked smile crossed my face, insane laughter echoed in the car, the last thing I remember is Dylan yelling at me. But one thing I happened to hear stuck.

"You can't do this to Fang!" And that's when everything went black.

**Does this make up for the very crappy chapter before this one? I hope it does! I don't own Lupo! Thanks for all the reviews, but there must be more reviews if you want me to update again!**

**Soar on**

**VR **


	7. I'm Not Falling for Her, Right?

**I don't own MR**

**I'm Not Falling for Her. Right?**

I don't cry. I don't sob, a don't tear-up, my vision doesn't blur, my body doesn't shake. I don't cry.. And yet, here I was, staring down at my best friend, body shaking, vision blurred, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I do cry. Apparently. And at the moment, I was thankful Sam was in Dylan's room and not watching his best friend break down and sob. Iggy wasn't dead. Yet. He was in critical condition, his arm was broken, his ankle was sprained, he was in a coma.

"Iggy..." I whispered, tears hitting his arm as I looked at him. "Wake up, buddy. Come on, we're brothers, you can't just die."

_He lost too much blood._

_ I think he's brain dead._

_ He's never waking up._

_ We can only give him life support for so long_

_ we know you love him, but it's critical_

_ we're sorry._

I hate hospitals. They kill everyone and say sorry and think it means something! I hate doctors! They think they're so awesome because the walk around in a lab coat. I hate freaking life right now. I wanted to scream, to punch something, to kick something, to pull my hair out, and yet here I was, sobbing.

"Iggy wake up." I begged again, though a sickening feeling rose in my stomach that he never would.

…

Dylan hated himself. He was alive. Barely. He hadn't gone into a coma and was now out of the hospital. Iggy still laid unconscious in his bed, a week after the horrible accident.

Movie night wasn't the same on Friday.

Sam had invited Lupo and Max because he thought they were cute and Max was staying for the tournament on Sunday. Turns out Lupo was big on racing too, she chose a car over a dirt bike though. And she was at a race that Friday, so Max was the only one who came.

The burns weren't as bad, but it hurt to look at them, to know my best friend had caused them. "We're out of popcorn!" Maya called, snuggling closer to Sam, who was stiff as wood. He didn't like Maya. Obviously. Gazzy had his arm wrapped around Nudge's shoulders as she watched the gory movie, practically in his lap. Dylan sighed, girlfriendless. Giving hopeful glances to Max who sat in between him and me. Though she didn't even flinch during the scary parts.

"I'm on it!" I said, just as Max grabbed the bowl and stood up. We both shrugged to each other and went downstairs together.

"So, how long have you been involved with motocross?" I asked casually as I put a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Four or five." Max said with a shrug as I hit the start button.

"Cool." I said simply, snatching two chocolate bars out of my secret stash behind a cabinet connecting to the wall. Nobody knew about the slide door that led to a thin space just thick enough to put all the candy I wanted in it. I slid the door shut before any more candy could fall out and passed one to Max. "Hope you like chocolate." I said with a wink.

Max snorted and ripped the packaging open, gobbling it down. "Like it? Chocolate is a gift from the gods!" She exclaimed with a smirk on her face.

I smirked back and nodded in agreement before noticing some chocolate at the corner of her mouth. "You got chocolate on your face." I pointed out. Max's face heated up before she wiped the wrong side of her mouth. I just shook my head and took a napkin out of the holder thing we had on the island, wiping the melted chocolate off of her mouth and tossing the napkin in the trash.

It was a pointless, thoughtless thing. But Max gave me a shy, thankful look that sent my heart fluttering. Whoa, Fang's heart does _NOT_ flutter. Just to make that clear.

"So, Lupo, how long has she been into the racing thing?" I asked, chomping down on my chocolate bar to avoid eye contact with Max.

"Uh... since we met and I showed her the wonderful world of NASCAR. So um... let's see, we're sixteen so about eight years." Max said, quickly doing the math. I nodded.

"Does she drag race?" I asked, thinking of the mustang that hadn't been touched since my dad died, in the garage.

"Oh yeah, Lupo never loses a drag race. She's got one pimped out Mercedes Benz. It's got a nice Nitrous system that always puts her on top." Max told me.

"She ever illegally drag race?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Without missing a beat Max nodded

"She does that all the time. Both of us actually. Gives us some extra cash. Sure, we've had a couple close calls with the popo, but they ain't got nothing on two swagalicious girls hauling ass." Max said enthusiastically, a smirk on her face and a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

"What would you do if I told you right now my mom was a cop?" I asked.

"Cop? You don't wanna tell on me, do you Fangles?" I was surprised at how I was suddenly backed against the counter, Max's hands on my chest. I gulped audibly as she rose on her toes and leaned down close to my lips. And my eyes closed in expectation, but instead all I got is a slight shove and a giggling Max.

"And that's what I'd do if you're mom was a cop." Max said, shrugging.

"My mom's a cop!" I blurted out instantly, expecting Max to be all over me. Instead she giggled again.

"Uh, Fang, how come there's this note on the fridge that says 'Gotta go to a business meeting in New Orleans, love you Bunny, have fun!" Max said with fake cheer.

"Cops get called down for business meetings." I snapped.

"She's not a cop Fang, she's an executive producer or director or something like that, right?" Max said, close up once again.

"Can we pretend she's a cop?" I asked weakly. Max acted like she was thinking about it then kissed my cheek and brought her lips to my ear. "No." She hissed, her tongue flicking out. I felt my knees go weak as Max walked over to the now-beeping microwave.

God, I wanted her already and I hadn't even officially known her for twenty-four hours. I needed a cold shower... a really cold shower. Yeah that would relax my mind... and other things. I sighed and followed Max back upstairs, seriously hating her for looking so sexy.

Don't judge, I'm a teenage boy for crying out loud, my best friend is a manwhore. What do you expect? Unicorns and rainbows? Didn't think so.

Max got back to her I'm-in-a-trance mode as she sat down on the couch in the game room and watched the movie while I relaxed against the arm of the chair, sitting on the end. I noticed Dylan edging just a bit closer to Max and shook my head before turning back to the movie.

…

by the time the third movie ended, we were all tired whether we admit it or not. Maya was asleep against Sam and he gingerly wriggled free, laying her against the couch more before crawling over to the recliner and laying down. Dylan was half-asleep, trying to keep his eyes open. Nudge was snoring lightly, laying against Gazzy chest as he laid on his back and yawned.

We always spent the night together during movie night, and I turned to Max. "You cool with sticking around for the night?" I asked, and she yawned in response, subconsciously leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Should Fangles, whatever floats your boat, babe." She said, shrugging before closing her eyes. "You know, you're just about as comfortable as pillow boy." Max mumbled.

"Hey! I resent that!" Sam snapped quietly, and Max crawled over and laid on top of him, smirking lazily while he gave her a surprised look. She snuggled up to him for a minute and Sam smiled, giving me a look that said _Can I have this sexy beast or did you call dibs? _

I thought about it for a moment before deciding something. I shot him a look that said _I called dibs _and he whimpered before wrapping his arm around Max's waist as she fell asleep against him. At least now that we had the 'Dibs' thing out of the way, I didn't have to worry that Sam and Max were all cuddled together. Sam always respected the rule of dibs, even for candy, (Reeses was his weakness) that one Halloween when Dylan had dibs'd all the Reeses, but still ended up splitting the pile with Sam.

I smiled at Max. she was the cutest thing when she was asleep. She seemed so relaxed, without the constant tenseness, or that ever-present alertness. She was so vulnerable in her sleeping state, I just wanted to reach out and hug her and let her know I was protecting her.

But that was stupid. I wasn't falling for Max in a day, was I? I mean sure, this girl could... arouse me, but come on, any girl could do that... yet not as awesomely as Max had. I chewed on my bottom lip, Maya's words ringing in my ears.

_Lissa won't make you happy. But another girl will, just give that girl a chance._

**Okay, I never rush fax, besides Fugitives, but I'm very capable of rushing the feelings. Okay, so, how about we shoot for 55 REVIEWS before the next chapter? Can you do it? Uh... no duh you can!**

**Soar on **

**VR**


	8. 2 Seconds

**I don't own MR**

**2 Seconds**

When I woke up, I was momentarily alarmed by the numbness of my arm. I glanced to my left only to see Max curled up against me, pressing closer and closer in her sleep as she whimpered slightly. She had grabbed my shirt in her sleep and now held it in two tight fists, shivering slightly. I glanced around to find everybody gone and cautiously used my right hand to get the midnight blue blanket with a shadow of a wolf howling at the moon on it. I placed it around Max, not daring to move, for fear of waking her up.

Her shivering subsided and she snuggled closer, her head moving from my shoulder to my chest. I closed my eyes, relaxing in the peaceful moment.

"Fang." Somebody whispered, tapping my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Sam there, a goofy grin on his face. "Iggy woke up." He whispered, then shot a warning glance at Max so I wouldn't jump up and run.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly.

"Five in the morning. I woke everyone up and they all went to the hospital to say hi to Igs. But we decided we wanted you to rest and I moved Max over next to you cause she's a snuggler. By the way, what's your plan to get her?" Sam asked, sounding like Nudge. I sighed, they only spent three months together, but the Nudge effect still hasn't worn off.

"I don't have a plan. Yet."

"We've only known each other a day, take it slow Fangles." Max muttered, patting my head before going back to clutching my shirt. I smirked.

"So, how's Iggy doing?" I asked Sam, looking up at him and away from Max.

"Good. He's a little shaky, but still managing the sarcastic, Igginess he's always had."

"I wish he would've died." Max mumbled, and my arm loosened around her.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" I asked.

"Not when the jerk almost rapes you." Max muttered, opening her eyes and looking up at me. I was utterly surprised at how open she was. Just saying that as if it didn't matter.

"Oh Maxie, sweetie, that's horrible." Sam said, going into big brother mode and sitting next to her, stroking her hair gently. My jaw moved up and down, struggling to make words come out.

"Yeah, it was." Max mumbled, shifting so she was leaning against Sam. "But I did say almost. I got a strong left hook that knocked the sucker out." Max added with a smirk. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"I bet." Sam smiled. "Just keep using that whenever he comes at you. Igs ain't got nothing on a girl out to kill." He winked at Max before gently pushing her back against me. "GO back to sleep darling." He whispered, and Max kissed his cheek before he stood up.

"You're awesome pillow boy." She said, smirking.

"What about me? Aren't I an awesome hero boy?" I asked, pressing my hand against my heart in mock hurt.

"Why of course!" Max exclaimed, kissing me. Like... on the lips. I froze, trapped in my own little world as I replayed those two seconds of bliss over and over again. "Yes I know, I'm a beast kisser. Now, if you don't mind fellas, I'm going back to the hotel to see if Lupo won." Max snorted, as if it was a joke. "Who am I kidding, my girl always wins." She said before smiling at me.

"Oh, and for future reference Fangles," Max stood up and grabbed a pen, and then my arm, writing down her number. "I like Olive Garden, the beach, my dirt bike, and guys with long black hair." Max winked at me, and then stretched before walking down the stairs. I turned to Sam.

"She's so into me." I said, signature smirk on, sitting there in a laid back position.

"No, you're so into _her_." Sam corrected, before leaving me alone in the game room.

…

"Hey Igster. How you feeling?" I asked, forcing a fake smile onto my face as I looked at his broken figure.

"Fine. Hey, I bet a few chicks would go for the casted dude, what do you think?" Iggy croaked out, smirking.

"I think you need to slow your role, Igs." I said, walking over to his bed. Iggy looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Thinking... nah!" He decided. I rolled my eyes.

"Iggy, just promise me you'll stop screwing girls so much. I mean God, look where that's gotten you." I said, exasperated.

"Okay bro, fine. I'll cool off, happy pops?" Igster asked sitting up. I smirked and nodded.

"Yo, I got a hot girl's number. So, I'll see you later." I said, turning to leave.

"Does this hot girl have a friend?" Iggy asked, curiously.

"Yes, and her friend is hot too. Though you won't wanna get involved." I decided, thinking about how he tried to kill Max. maybe he had jacked around with Lupo too.

"Oh come on, Fangles, I'm up for any girl, any time." Igs insisted.

"Even Lupo?" I asked, smirking at the way his jaw dropped.

"Okay, she's fine. I'll give her that. But she's friends with... oh hell no." Iggy growled, glaring at me suddenly. "You are not getting involved with that slut." He snarled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Igster, last I checked, you're the slut." I said jokingly.

"I'm serious bro, Max and I went out for a week, she hooked up with seven other guys while we were an item. She'll only break your heart in the end." I blinked. Hadn't Max said Iggy tried to rape her? Somebody was lying. But now I had to wonder.

Max and Iggy obviously hated each other. On the other hand, Max's side seemed a little far-fetched, even for Iggy, and I didn't know anything about Max, she could sleep around for all I know. But... something seemed off. Max had no reason to lie to me unless she actually cared about my opinion. But even I wouldn't have raised the bar that high.

The odds were in Iggy's favor as I left the hospital. I'd get the truth out of one of them... eventually. But until then, a DB date couldn't hurt, right?

…

Max spun around effortlessly, flinging dirt clouds at me before taking off through the woods once more. I followed at a quick pace, wishing we could stop the racing part of this date and skip to making out- okay, so what can I say? I'm a guy. Did you honestly think I'd call this a 'date' if I didn't want it to end with my tongue down her throat?

"Ride, ride, ride, as fast as you can, Can't catch me, I'm Max-i-mum." Max chanted. Sam had lent her his helmet... and dirt bike... so we were currently talking smack to each other.

"That didn't rhyme." I said, smirking.

"Didn't have to, I'm Maximum." Max snapped playfully. I looked up ahead to see a neon green bike take a sharp turn with a beautiful girl on it.

"Hey, what do you say we go on back to your truck? I'm kinda thirsty." Max suggested.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled, licking my lips as I watched Max ride. Damn! She was a total package. Iggy had to have been lying about her sleeping around. I don't care how sexy she is, she's too... pure.

"Really? Yeah, I noticed. Did you seriously just lick your lips? Dude, get the horn off the E and focus on something that isn't my awesomeness." Max said, and that's when I remembered the visor for my helmet broke in the crash and so I had to take it off.

"How'd you-"

"Rear view mirrors, smart one." Max said sarcastically, and I could hear the smirk as we emerged from the woods and both slowed to a stop in front of my truck.

"Hey Max, why does Iggy hate you so much?" I asked as we sat down in the truck bed, taking turns with the last water bottle. She gulped a quarter of it away and handed the bottle to me.

"Because I ended it. The jerk was so mad he told me to stay away from him or he'd end me faster than I could say jerk weed, and so I was like 'screw you jerk weed' and then I left that bastard in whatever hole he was diggin' for himself. Shame too, Jimmy was the sweetest thing until I beat him. And then jealousy came along and got him all fizzed up." Max mumbled.

"Igster is like that. I think if we're gonna date, then you guys need to make up though." I said nonchalantly.

"And who said anything about us dating?" Max asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"We are on a date. And I will be taking you to the beach tomorrow." I said. Two dates, that's dating." I said slowly, as if Max was four.

"Listen, you're cute and all, but listen Fangles, I live in Washington. Our bikes collide sometimes, but you gotta face it, we can't be a couple when you're down south and I'm way up north." Max explained, intertwining our fingers together.

"B- but I want you to be my girlfriend." I growled playfully, letting her hand go and shoving her.

"Well t- too bad!" Max mocked, shoving me back. "Maybe in another lifetime, hottie." She added, rising to her feet. "But you're still taking me to the beach tomorrow."

I grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

**Yay! Not a cliffy... for once! And yes, Fang's hormones are like blasting through the roof when Max is around. But that's necessary if you want any humor at all in this story. XD Okay so, shooting for 70 REVIEWS. And please, make them RELEVANT to the story. Yes, I'm talking to you RANDOM. If you're review is not relevant, it don't count. And then you might be the 70th review but it won't count so there will only be 69! So yeah... it could all be hanging on your shoulders if you choose to do a one hundred percent random review.**

**IMPORTANT**

**If you know who MPHKnows is, go to her story 'Reunited' and go to the last chapter. There are 2 stories on there, 2 summaries you can read. Then go to her poll and vote which one you want!**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING!**

**If you read my story 'Infamouz' first of all, sorry for lack of updating, I'll get onto that, and second of all, go vote on the poll I made so I know to write a Prequel, Sequel, or both .**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	9. Dr Phil

**I don't own MR (sorry for spelling errors! This message applies to every chapter.)**

I watched Max tan up in her bikini, Lupo laying next to her. "Come on!" I whined, kicking sand at them. "I wanna swim!"

Max lifted her sunglasses up and glared at me, then turned to Lupo. They shared a look that made me feel nervous.

"Listen," Lupo looked me up and down and scowled. "Get out of the way. You're blocking the sun." She snapped, throwing the bottle of sunscreen at me. It hit me square in the chest and surprisingly hurt. I flinched and glared at her.

"No! The beach is for swimming-"

"And tanning! Fangles please?" Max asked, batting her eyelashes at me. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms.

"No! Come on!" I growled, only for Sam to tackle me from behind.

"Sorry ladies," He said, laying on top of me while my face was shoved into the sand. "Fangles here pouts when he doesn't get his waAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Sam screamed as I shoved him off of me and pounced on him. We rolled around play-wrestling while Max video-taped and Lupo rolled her eyes.

"My dog can hit harder than that, and he's dead!" She muttered and Max laughed. I liked her laugh, it was so silky and beautiful, music to my ears- and because my mind chose to wander, Sam got me off of him and held me down, straddling me.

"Rape!" I screamed.

"Oh come on, you know you want me Fangilicious!" Sam said, slapping his hand over my mouth before leaning down and pretending to kiss me- but kissing his hand that was over my mouth instead.

Lupo wolf-whistled. "You go boy!" Max yelled, smiling brightly. When I finally pushed Sam off he pretended to be out of breath and I just glared at him.

"If this gets on Youtube I'm killing you, Maxie." I said, staring straight at the camera.

"Guess you gotta kill me then. But only if you can catch me!" Max added, taking off, I ran after her, determined.

…

When we all got back to my place, we headed to the basement to hang out. Max got on my laptop and started editing all the footage she's got since she's been here. Apparently she wants to be a photographer, or something to with cameras anyways. Lupo would add in her opinion every now and then, but I guess she knew it was Max's thing cause she mostly stayed quiet.

The rest of us were playing- cough Nudge's idea cough- truth or dare. (yes, everyone came over) And it was currently Gazzy's turn to ask. "Igster truth or dare?" He asked with an evil grin.

"Dare, I ain't no p-"

"Language." I snapped. Iggy didn't finish his sentence.

"Okay, I dare you to... make out with Lupo." He said, grinning. I was a little surprised when Lupo winked at Gazzy, and I'm pretty sure no one else saw it. I blinked as she walked over to Iggy and plopped down on his lap.

"Let's get this over with." She said in a bored tone before grabbing Iggy's shirt collar and yanking him into a rough kiss. Max gagged, I just watched wondering what was going on, Gazzy whistled, Sam shot me a 'WTF?' look, Dylan looked like he needed to go take a _cold _shower, and Nudge had left to go get popcorn.

One minute went by, then two, then three, then four, then- "Get a room!" Max snapped, throwing a pillow at them. Lupo broke the kiss and walked back over, sitting on the couch next to Max. Iggy looked like he was in a daze and I snapped my fingers in front of him. Causing him to giggle. "Gazzy, I love you." He said, and Lupo rolled her eyes.

…

Okay, so I was on the phone with Max. she was doing most of the talking and I just listened. "Lupo has a plan!" She whisper-shouted, and I smirked. Joy. "And it's really good! Iggy's gonna get a taste of his own medicine." Max whispered excitedly. "I don't want Lupo to know I'm telling you cause it took two whole tubs of my cookie dough ic ecream to get it out of her. And even then she was really vague. But I know. She's gonna get Iggy to fall in love with her." I burst out laughing.

"Iggy... fall in? Hilarious! Now what's she really gonna do Maxie?" I asked.

"Fang, I'm dead serious. Lupo can do it and she'll rip his heart into shreds. Won't it be awesome?" Max said, unable to keep her voice at a whisper. She is such a Nudge sometimes.

"Uh... I guess?" I said, though it sounded more like a question. Max squealed. "But you guys are leaving tomorrow aren't you?" I asked.

"Nope! Lupo entered the tournament next weekend and I'm in the Motocross one after that. So we get to stay an extra two weeks, which should be enough time." Max added. I grinned. Not because they could destroy Iggy, but because I was gonna get to see Max for an extra two weeks.

"Sounds great." I said, and we hung up.

…

The next morning Max and Lupo came over (along with the usual gang) And we played twister. But it was set up in such a way that Lupo was kinda making a bridge with her body with her belly facing the ceiling, and Iggy was over her, their lips inches apart and he was pressed up against her.

The rest of us minus Gazzy who already lost were all tangled up. I was staring at Max in particularly. She was really flexible, and was stretched out in front of me so if I looked down I could see right down her tank top and-

"Eyes are up here!" Max snapped as if I could help it that I was staring at her... uh, let's get back to the game.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, glaring at her playfully.

"Left hand on red, NUDGE!" Gazzy screamed and she scowled, twisting her body and yelping before falling, landing on Dylan's arm and causing him to lose his balance while Sam struggled to stay sturdy. Dylan grumbled under his breath as he stood up and Nudge muttered apologies as she crawled into Gazzy's lap like a sad puppy.

I noticed the hurt in Sam's eyes as he watched her and tapped his ankle. "Get over it." I whispered quietly, and he just stared down at the blue dot.

"SAMMY BOY! Right foot green!" Gazzy called and Sam moved one leg in between Max's. She looked like she was doing the splits. It looked painful. As the game went on, Sam, Max, and I might as well have been having a threesome while Iggy and Lupo were on their own island getting it on.

But I'm pretty sure Iggy got a little (as Max would call it) Horn to the E and jumped up, claiming he had to go to the bathroom. Yeah right, maybe to jerk off thinking about Lupo. I shuddered at the thought and Max took that as her opportunity to shift, causing me to fall and Sam to snicker and Max to grin evilly at her remaining two victims.

It was intense. I mean, honestly, I never thought Twister of all games could be the sit-on-the-edge-of-your-seat-and-eat-popcorn-while-watching type of game.. The trash talk was flying around and I couldn't help but laugh whenever Sam made a comment.

"Don't worry ladies, no need to fight over me, when I win we'll borrow Fang's room for awhile." He said when he was sandwiched in between them at one point. Which caused Lupo to 'fall' from laughter and be out. She ran off, no doubt to help Iggy with his... problem.

"Okay Pillow boy, you lose now and I'll make that fifteen minutes in Fang's room worth it." Max said and winked at me, smirking.

"I don't get two hot chicks though." Sam said, frowning.

"Nope, but you'll get one hot chick, and one hot, mysterious dude." Max said.

"Oh, well when you put it that way... I've always wondered what Fang tasted like..." Sam said, and I scrunched up my nose.

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." Dylan muttered, rolling his eyes. The tension could be cut with a knife as Nudge stared at her shoes and Sam choked out a fake laugh that even the dullest of people could see past.

"You know what? I don't need to wonder why," Sam snapped, hopping to his feet. I grabbed his arm.

"Cool it." I whispered and he took a deep breath.

"Watch your mouth Dylan. Next time you're gonna say something, and it'll be to the wrong person." Sam muttered before walking off.

"What was that about?" I asked nobody.

"Sammy boy is bottling everything up and hiding his true emotions. He slips on a smile and pretends everything's alright, he gets into a happy mood, laughs along, but he's dying on the inside." Max said, standing up and brushing herself off. "I don't think it's just about his last girlfriend who's obviously Nudge, so that brings me to who does he like? And why won't they go for him?" Max muttered.

I stared at her. "Well, Dr. Phil, that's an interesting revelation-"  
"When you're in the ring, when you're gambling, when you're interrogating, it's all about the twitches, the flicks, the stutters, the way somebody looks at something- it's all connected. It's when they're lying, when they're hiding. And it's when they feel like nobody loves them, especially when their own best friend can't even see it." Max said calmly.

"Whoa, it went from happy to sad in like two seconds." Gazzy mumbled.

"That's what happens when people feel trapped, like they can't express themselves." Max said, shrugging.

"You're crazy. I love a crazy person." I whispered.

"I'm not crazy, Sam's crazy. And somebody- preferably you- needs to bring him back down to earth." Max explained, pulling her shoes on. "Well, I gotta go hero boy, let Wolfie know I'm gone when she gets done." She kissed me quickly before walking off, and leaving to try and figure out what the hell just happened.

**Is it bad? I'm sorry if it is. Is it good? I'm not sorry if you think so. I felt like it got choppy towards the end, but I hope you guys can look past it. It's all going to add up into the main storyline soon enough. Sorry for taking forever to update! Loves you all! Please review. Maybe possibly get this up in the eighties or nineties?**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	10. Love Life

**I don't own MR**

**Fang**

"Hey Sam, wanna be Max and I's chaperone on our movie date this weekend? Lupo's making me drag somebody along and I definitely don't trust her or Iggy." I explained, smirking to myself as Max patted my head.

"Okay. It's so fun being the third wheel." Sam muttered.

"Great, bye!" I hung up and called Nudge.

"Hey Nudge, you mine chaperoning Max's and my date to the movies this weekend? Lupo thinks we need someone to watch over us." I explained to her.

"OHMYGAWSHYES! And I'll have to get max ready and she'll have to be home by ten- but I can always cover and-"

"Thank you, gotta go, bye!" I interrupted and hung up.

"Step one- completed." Max said, grinning. Of the course of two days Max and I figured out that it was in fact Nudge causing Sam's PMS. So naturally we decided to hook them up in a dark theater during a horror movie.

"So, how's Operation: Destroy-what's-left-of-Iggy's-heart going?" I asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn out of the bowl.

"Well, I think Lupo's starting to really get a hold on Mr. Playboy." Max said, slinking into my lap looking all sexy and stuffs... yeah that's right! I said stuffsss.

"Cool." I mumbled, suddenly uninterested in Paranormal Activity two as Max trailed a finger down my chest all the way to my belt.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" She asked, leaning against me.

"We can hang out in bed-"

"Pervert." Max snapped.

"Says the touchy-feely one." I snapped back.

"Oh come on, it's not like I can turn you on in these old sweats and ratty tank top, and my hair's a rat's nest, and my skin is dry, and-" I kissed Max roughly, tired of hearing her go on and on about her flaws. She wrapped her arms around my neck and entangled her fingers in my hair. Right now, I was in my own world, as I leaned over Max, pushing her down on her back.

It was all going perfectly fine until the popcorn flipped over, showering us in a buttery, salty mess. Max screeched and laughed. "Can I use your shower, Fang?" She asked, brushing popcorn off of her shirt.

"We only have enough water for one shower.." I whispered, kissing her neck, hoping she'd get it.

"Okay, well then I guess we'll just have to..." Max pushed me down on the floor and rolled on top of me. "You know, race for it!" She shouted, taking off. In my daze, it took a moment for my jumbled senses to understand what just happened. Halfway to the bathroom I heard the door slam shut and sighed.

I slowed to a halt outside the bathroom door and tried to turn the knob. Locked. "Alright, round one to Maxie. But I will win this game." I said, grinning.

**Iggy**

Okay, so, let's just say I picked the best day ever to skip school. Lupo and I were currently taking a walk through the park. I had slung my arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Iggy, can I ask you something?" Lupo said in the cutest voice ever as we headed down the hill towards the bench by the lake.

"Anything." I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Do you know how to swim?" She asked, and I gave her a confused look before she shoved me, and down I tumbled into the water. Only, I managed to grab her and yank her down with me. Lupo screeched and laughed, dunking my head under.

I managed to push myself back up and dunk her. Only, Lupo poked my stomach and I had to let go, giggling madly from my one weakness. "Wow..." She mumbled, shaking her head- a small smile creeping on her lips. I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw that smile. I had to admit Lupo was gorgeous with her dirty blonde hair, perfect skin, and golden eyes that bore into mine. She actually listened to me too. It wasn't just a _yeah, whatever, let's make out_ kind of relationship.

Was it even a relationship though? I began to wonder since neither of us deemed her and I an 'Us'. "Lupo?" I asked quietly, staring at the murky blue-green water as she swam over to me and hugged my neck.

"Yeah?" She asked, leaning her head against my chest.

"You're my girlfriend now, aren't you?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Are you gonna break up with me a week from now when a hotter girl walks by your line of vision?" She wondered out loud, her words making me shudder.

"No." I said, and realized how honest I was being only after I said it.

"Are you gonna cheat on me when I have to go home?" She asked, resting her hand on my cheek and looking intently into my eyes. I gulped. Would I cheat on her? No. I never cheated. It was in the Iggy rule book. But what about the break-up part?

"Never." I whispered.

"Then, I say we seal this relationship with a kiss." She said, grinning. I smiled back and kissed Lupo softly. Way different than how I kissed all the other girls. I put actual love into this kiss, maybe Lupo was who I would stay faithful too. Maybe she was the girl that could love me back.

**Lupo**

I had him right where I wanted him. Phase two: Complete. Now for phase three: Heartbreak.

**Sam**

When I made it to the Movie Theater's, I bought the tickets for the horror film showing at nine o' clock and went into the Theater and climbing to the very top row. Saving two seats right in the middle with my soda and popcorn. I watched the previews, subconsciously eating the popcorn as I did so.

The movie hadn't even started yet when I yawned and threw my hoodie over my head, determined to get some rest before my sleepless night of imagining ghosts in my closet and goblins under my bed.

"Um... Excuse me but, are those two seats taken?" A very familiar, sheepish voice asked. I glanced up at the girl and my thoughts were confirmed.

"Uh... yeah." I mumbled.

"Sam?" She asked, tugging my hoodie off. "What are you doing here?" Nudge asked, seeming utterly shocked that I was actually at a Movie Theater.

"Chaperoning." I muttered, taking some more popcorn. Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Join the club." She mumbled and that was when I realized what had happened.

"This was a setup." I decided. Nudge snorted.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She said, moving my popcorn and taking a seat, just as the Theater got dark.

"Nudge, you don't have to stay-"

"I wasted my money on this stupid movie, might as well watch it." She snapped. I nodded, cause I had been thinking the same thing.

A quarter of the way through I could tell Nudge wanted someone to hold her and tell her it was all gonna be okay. It wasn't my job anymore, but I lifted the armrest in between us and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Sam..." She started, warning in her tone.

"You're scared, Nudge. I'm just trying to help." I whispered. There wasn't another objection. The movie went on, and just when we thought it was over, something popped out and Nudge screamed, burying her face in my chest. Without thinking, I hugged her waist, resting my chin on her head as I continued to watch.

Bottom line, she spent the rest of the movie in my lap.

…

As we left the Theater, things began to get awkward. "Look, Sam-" Nudge said at the same time I said: "Nudge, I just-" We both cut each other off and laughed nervously.

"You first. No you!" We said at the exact same time, and this time the laugh was a little less forced.

"Sam, I really like Gazzy." Nudge whispered, breaking the silence. Though that's all she said before she started shivering. I tugged my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You should've brought a jacket." I snapped at her, going into big brother mode. Nudge looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I suddenly felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

"Sam, I really loved you. You're not making this any easier on me... GOD! It's like our break up all over again." Nudge said, finally letting the tears go, I hugged her tight.

"Shh, it's okay Nudge. I- I know you're not my girlfriend anymore. I lost that chance awhile ago. It's just hard to get over your first love. I mean, I'll manage but-" Nudge crashed her lips against mine, cutting me off.

I couldn't help but kiss her back because for the last few months without her, I thought I had been craving a rebound, Max, Lissa, heck, even Maya was starting to sound good, when in reality, I had been craving Nudge. And nobody could ever be as good as her.

The kiss was hungry and passionate and neither of us wanted to end it anytime soon obviously. Nudge wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. "Car." I mumbled through the kiss before I even knew what I was saying. But Nudge didn't disagree. We both were giggling as we ran to my car, exchanging kisses along the way. I opened the back door and Nudge climbed in, me following after. I pushed her down on her back and kissed her roughly.

Before I knew it my shirt was off, and I was on the verge of taking Nudge's off when reality hit me hard. "I... I can't do this." I whispered, sitting up and grabbing my shirt.

"What? Why not?" Nudge asked, seemingly in a daze, and then she understood. "Oh. I... I shouldn't have led you on." She whispered sadly, crawling out from under me as I tugged my shirt back on.

"Nudge, do you really love Gazzy?" I asked quietly, as I climbed into the driver's seat. Nudge followed into the passenger.

"I... I don't know. I just... you... I need some time to sort this out, Sam. I'm so sorry." She whispered and I kissed her cheek.

"Don't be. Take all the time you need, sweetheart. I can wait forever." I whispered.

"Thank you, Sam." Nudge said and kissed me once more before getting out and shutting the door behind her. I sighed, thinking about how screwed up my Love Life was.

**Alright, so now you have a sneak peek into all the other possible pairings. hope you enjoyed! Love you guys... please review! **

**Soar on**

**VR**


	11. Dates

**I don't own MR**

**Max**

I sat on my bed, sighing to myself. We only had one week. Just one more week. Seven measly days. And Fang still hadn't asked me out. I began to think he never would as I ran a comb through my tangled locks. I had just gotten home from my tournament and taken a shower to get all the mud off of me from wiping out when I was jumping a hill.

Oh well, I didn't win, who cares? I've been telling Fang the time and place every chance I could, and he still didn't come. Ugh! Why did I even like this guy so much? It's not like I'd get to see him again once we went back to Washington.

I sighed again and fell back on my bed, dropping my brush to the side and staring up at the patterns in the ceiling, trying to make shapes out of them. Though, before I could think of just one, there was a knock on the door that brought my jumbled mind into place as I stood up and walked over to the wooden, dark brown door.

I opened it, huffed, then went to shut it again. His foot stopped the door. "Max, I'm sorry I didn't go. My sister was dragging me all over the mall and I couldn't get away." Fang explained quickly, and I opened the door, taking his appearance for the first time. A nice black button up shirt. Black skinny jeans, his hair was actually combed so it was semi out of his eyes, and he was rocking on his black converse as he held out flowers to me.

"My sister thinks we should go on a date- and that she has to dress me up before we go on this date."

"I love your sister." I said, grinning brightly. "She knows just how to read my mind." I said, patting his head. "Where are we going?" I asked diving into my suitcase and digging through for something date worthy.

"Uh, a drive." Fang said shyly and I almost facepalmed. A drive? Cheapskate... But I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let me just throw something on then." I pulled on some gray skinny jeans and a black tank top, brushing my teeth again and brushing my hair out before emerging from the bathroom to yank on my red high tops. Fang whistled.

"Gorgeously tacky as always." He joked and I smirked, following him out of the hotel and into his car. While he drove around we talked and laughed, and when we weren't, we singing to the radio. Fan purposely made his voice suck and I would laugh and shove him.

"Don't push the driver!" He'd scream and swerve around. I would shriek and laugh. Okay, so for a car date, it was the best.

Though it wasn't over yet cause all the sudden Fang veered off the asphalt onto a dirt road and started climbing up a hill. I raised an eyebrow at him and he acted like nothing had changed. "Oh, not this song." He muttered as a JB one came on the radio. I sang along to it, making my voice as loud as possible and singing in his ear.

"No Max don't! Heaven won't accept you!" Fang cried out, sounding dead serious. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not kidding. That must be hell's theme song." We both burst out into laughter just as the car stopped. Fang whipped it into park and got out, coming over to the open the car door for me. "Fang, we're on a road." I said, and he shook his head, grabbing something out of the trunk as I walked to the edge of the road only to find out it was a cliff that overlooked the city.

"Oh wow, this... this is beautiful." I whispered and turned back to Fang, only to see him sitting on the hood of his car with a blanket over it and a picnic basket next to him. I smiled brightly.

"You made dinner for us?" I asked in bewilderment, climbing up next to him.

"Well, actually I just told my mom what to cook since well, I'm only good when it comes to grilling." Fang admitted, pulling out dinner.

"Really? You can't make grilled cheese?" I asked, smirking as I grabbed a sandwich.

"Last time I tried I went to flip it and it stuck to the ceiling and set it on fire." Fang told me and I laughed some more.

…

When we finished dinner, we laid next to each other on the car, and I snuggled against Fang's side, kissing his cheek before resting my head on his chest. This was perfect, just looking up at the stars in each other's arms. I couldn't ask for anything better.

**Nudge**

During my whole date with Gazzy, I couldn't help but think about Sam. I couldn't help but compare Gazzy to Sam. I was mostly thinking about my first date with both guys.

Sam had walked to the door and knocked, given me flowers and introduced himself to my mom and dad. We sat in my house and all talked for at least ten minutes, in which Sam looked scared half to death by the guns over the fireplace.

My parents still didn't know about Gazzy and this was our sixth date.

Sam had taken me to the railroad tracks and we had sat in an abandoned cart, swinging our legs to the music Sam played on his iPod and staring up at the stars. He was constantly talking, sometimes stuttering over his words, sometimes, blowing out in irritation cause he couldn't speak a whole sentence.

Gazzy had taken me to a movie, and wasn't at all fearful of wrapping his arm around my shoulders and trying to kiss me.

Sam and I stood on my porch for five minutes. He looked like he really wanted to kiss me, but was afraid he'd be a bad kisser or I'd reject him. Finally, he brushed some of my hair back and let his hand rest on my cheek, stepping forward and leaning in slowly. Giving me enough time to pull away. Instead I had met him halfway and he kissed me softly, leaving one hand on my cheek and the other intertwining his fingers with mine. It was a short thirty second kiss. But it was enough to get me hooked.

Gazzy had been rough, and he hadn't waited five minutes. Halfway through the movie he turned to me and kissed me. It surprised me so much I dropped my popcorn, but I still kissed him back, even though I was a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, you seem kinda distant. You okay?" Gazzy asked. I looked up at him and smiled weakly- a sure sign I wasn't- and nodded. "Alright." He mumbled and kissed the top of my head as we walked through a pathway in the park.

Sam could read me like a book. He'd stop and ask me if I wanted to talk about it, if I said yes he'd listen and I could go on for hours, if I said no he respected it and we went on with our date. But he always knew.

I began to realize just how different the two were, and just who the better boyfriend was. "Gazzy," I whispered, tugging both of us to a stop. He looked down at me with his innocent blue eyes and I almost couldn't do it.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked.

"Something is wrong." I whispered. "It's us." He blinked and looked at me for a moment.

"Us? What are you saying?" He asked, but I could tell he already knew.

"Gazzy, I'm breaking up with you." I whispered quietly, squeezing my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see the sadness in his.

"Wh- Why?" Sam hadn't asked why. He had started tearing up and tried to hide it, never saying anything.

"I just, I don't think we're meant for each other." I mumbled, finally looking up at him. He wasn't on the verge of tears, he didn't even look partially upset.

"Okay." he mumbled, sounding neutral. I walked away from him then. And I never turned back.

**Iggy**

"Yup. I'm definitely gonna own this restaurant one day. This is where I work." I explained to Lupo as we talked. "I know it's kinda gay, but I've always wanted to have my own restaurant and I'm friends with the owner. He's willing to sell it to me when I'm twenty one for a steal."

Lupo looked bored, though she acted like she wasn't. "Cool. Hey, I'm full. Mind if we get out of here?" She asked, and I nodded, paying before leaving with her. I was trying to be the perfect boyfriend so she could see I definitely wouldn't hurt her, I didn't want to. I liked Lupo so much- I'm pretty sure love was the right word, but I didn't wanna say it out loud yet.

I kissed her gently before opening the car door for her and we went back to her hotel. And lucky us, Max wasn't there. I shut the door and locked it, smiling wickedly at her. "So, just us." I said, rocking back and forth on my heels. Lupo smirked and pulled me into a rough kiss. This was by far, the best date of my life.

**Alright, so somebody made me realize that when you write a chapter and your half asleep, it'll be rushed and bad. So i redid the chapter and viola! much better than the last attempt, right? Love you guys, and thanks M!**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	12. Should we call it Lam or Supo?

**I don't own MR**

**Motocross**

**Max**

"WHOOHOO!" I yelled as Lupo shifted gears and floored it. It was the most exhilarating thing in the world- besides motocross- to be in this car going over two hundred miles an hour with my best friend drifting through turns and making the engine of her Ferrari roar with pride.

Lupo smirked and shifted yet again, giving the car no time to understand what was going on before speeding up. We were at almost three hundred miles an hour and I couldn't help but smile like a child in a candy store. I wish Fang wouldn't be so convinced he had to go the speed limit with me in his car

"Just wait! It gets faster!" Lupo called over the engine before pressing a button that flipped the nitrous system on.

We were at a dirt track both practicing for our tournaments over the weekend. Lupo was currently working on controlling her Ferrari at speeds I don't even think Flash could go. She had already done thirty laps and each time got a little faster than the last. She could now complete a single lap in twelve seconds.

"Oh my God!" I called out happily. The car vibrated wildly and ever turn I'd get smacked against the cool glass window, but it was amazing. The feeling that everything could just disappear in a blur, and the canvas of life in front of you could change so quickly was beautiful.

I got lost in the feeling for minutes, hours, days, but all too soon it was over. Lupo slammed on the breaks as we crossed the starting line once more and we skidded at least a hundred feet before coming to a complete stop. I was jerked forward, but the seatbelt kept me from flying out of my seat.

"Ready for lunch?" Lupo asked, yanking the keys from the ignition and getting out, slamming the door coolly. I got out and shut my own door.

"Yeah. I'm starving." I said, dramatically wiping imaginary sweat off my brow and swaying back and forth as if I would faint. Lupo rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You're always starving, Max." She pointed out.

"True." I shrugged and together we walked towards the chain link gate that led us out of the raceway. It had a fence fifty feet high that curved in surrounding the track just in case their were accidents or something of that nature, so that way no pedestrians would get hurt.

When we got to the deserted food court, we were prepared to do some lock-picking when a honk sounded from behind us. I snapped my head around to see the three musketeers heading over to us in a Mustang convertible with Sam at the wheel. When the car came to a stop they all hopped out, and walked over to us.

"What's up, Ladies?" Sam asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh you know, the usual." I muttered, looking at Fang. "So whatcha doing here?" I asked casually.

"Oh, we just thought you guys could use some food cooked by the master chef himself." Fang pointed to Iggy who bowed before going to get the food. While Igster was walking towards the car, Lupo sent a sickeningly sweet smile at Sam that made me raise my eyebrows. He grinned back weakly and managed a small wave as Iggy plucked a straw basket out of the car.

"Oo! A picnic!" I called out and Iggy nodded, smirking as he headed over to the silver, metal bleachers with the rest of us in tow.

We all took a seat and started to dig in.

"This is amazing, Iggy." Lupo said, reaching over Sam for some more potato salad. Iggy murmured out a 'thank you' with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Yeah, it's delicioso." I said, to get his attention over to me as I noticed the sly wink Lupo sent to Sam. What was up with that? Iggy sent me a goofy grin before piling his plate up once more.

I could tell Sam was trying to hide his smile as he ate his sandwich, but decided not to say anything about it. "So, where's Dylan?" I asked before gulping down a glass of sweet tea.

"He's sick. Got this wicked case of Strep last night at the party we went to." Fang explained, and I gasped in fake hurt.

"You didn't invite me to this party?" I asked.

"It was for school." Fang added, as if that was the key to solving world hunger. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, and he crawled over next to me. "Aw, come on Maxie, you know I would've brought you if it wasn't like a mandatory thing for classmates only." Fang said and kissed me softly. I kissed him back before pulling away.

"Alright, fine. But I'm going to remember this." I promised, leaning into him as I ate.

…

"You have to stay another week!" Fang begged. It was just me, him, Lupo, and Iggy on our way back home from Fang's place after having a fun time making food that didn't involve an oven, stove, or even a microwave! That's my kind of cooking.

"Fang, we can't. I'm sorry. But I promise I'll come back for summer." I told him honestly.

"Yeah, Mr. What's-his-face only gave us a two week time frame for our competition races and after mine we're heading home." Lupo explained.

"But next weekend is the state annual X Games! You can't miss it! I'm going to even be in it!" Fang whined, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fangles, look, I'd love to watch you attempt to do a back flip on Venom, but seriously, our principal had a stick up his-"

"No, not our principal, your dad." Lupo accused and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, him too."

"Come on guys! You have to stay!" Fang continued to insist. I could've handled it, but then Iggy joined in and it all became too much.

"Fine! We'll talk to our parents about it. Happy?" I asked and Fang kissed my cheek.

"Very."

…

That night, laying in bed in the hotel room, I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a giggle. I turned to Lupo and raised an eyebrow, but she was too caught up in texting someone, probably Iggy, to notice. She texted one more thing then set her phone on the table in between our beds.

"Night Max." She said.

"Night, Lupo." I muttered and waited for her to curl up under her covers and go to sleep before snatching her phone up and unlocking it. I blinked in amazement when I saw the name on the screen of who she was texting.

_Sam._

**I am so so so sorry for not updating in forever. But summer's coming up and after June 6th I'm all yours! So, right now I'm getting ready for finals so don't think I'm dead if I don't update for the rest of the month or January. Please review! Let's try and break a hundred! And next chapter's going to be crazy!**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	13. Break ups and Long Nights

**I don't own MR**

**A couple days later**

**Iggy**

I sighed softly as I felt sleep drifting away from me. It seemed to wave goodbye with a slap in the face that woke me up. And that slap in the face was turning to hug Lupo to me, only to feel empty sheets cuddle into my embrace.

My eyes shot open and I looked around my messy room. Where had Lupo gone? Her clothes weren't all over the room as they had been last night, her phone wasn't sitting on the side table… as it had been last night, and most importantly, she wasn't next to me… as she had been last night.

I groaned and wiped the sleep from my eyes, sitting up and stretching my arms out above my head, my fingers interlinked. I looked up, hearing eight simultaneous pops before untangling myself from the blankets and getting to my feet. "Lupo, you around?" I asked, thinking she'd be in the bathroom taking a shower or something. Silence answered me swiftly. There was no soft rhythm of water splashing down on the white tiles.

_Maybe she's downstairs, _I thought, pulling on the same jeans I had on last night before Lupo practically ripped them off and not bothering with a shirt.

I stumbled down the stairs, blinking the blur away from my eyes as I made my way to the kitchen… only to find it trashed. Pots and pans were everywhere, various burnt foods all over. I stared in disbelief at my home. Some forks were bent out of place, cooking utensils broken and everywhere, and… was there a hole in that pot? "Oh God no." I muttered, stepping into the chaos of my beautiful kitchen and almost slipping on the syrup that stuck in between my toes.

As if the fact that everything I cooked with was ruined wasn't enough, looking over to the fridge, my heart dropped like deadweight. Everything in there, fresh fruits and vegetables, meat and starches, drinks and even the icepacks in the freezer were all ruined.

"Someone broke in." I mumbled to myself, just before something dripped down from the ceiling onto my shoulders. I looked up just in time for an undercooked pancake to smack me in the face.

Okay, now it couldn't get any worse, or so I thought. The house grumbled lowly as the garage door opened and I sprinted to the door and flung it open just in time to see…

Lupo. On my motorcycle, backing out of the driveway. "Lupo! Wait!" I cried out only for her to look me directly in the eyes. "You really should hide the keys to this beauty in a better place." She told me before flipping me off and revving the engine. And just like that, she was gone. On _my _motorcycle!

'B- But I love you." I whispered more to myself. I thought she loved me back. Everything was going perfect. What went wrong?

Something switched inside of me as the faint sound of the engine veered off into a simple buzz before disappearing into complete silence. Lupo had never really liked me, she had played me like a video game, and won. Everything I told her, everything she told me, was a lie.

I could feel the anger and hurt building up inside me until I couldn't hold it in any longer ad did something I hadn't done in a long time. I let my anger get the best of me. The first thing I did was throw a wrench. It hit my dirt bike with a screeching noise, and chipped off the paint job.

I smiled devilishly at the damage and thought about how it needed more. Before I knew it I was throwing tools, kicking things over, and all out destroying my dirt bike. My grin melted into an insane laugh as I demolished the stupid piece of metal. Pieces broke off, metal clattered to the ground, rubber was slashed away, and plastic was shattered.

I threw whatever I could get my hands on. Threw it all at the bike, took everything out on the bike. I hated it, I hated motocross, I hated Fang for convincing me to do it. I hated my life. Everything about it.

Gasoline trailed out of the engine and right to my feet. I collapsed to my knees, panting hard and breaking down into sobs only I could hear.

And that's when it clicked. This is what I did to people. This is what Angel felt when I dumped her, this is what Max felt when I left her their crying in that room, this is what every other girl I'd ever broken up with felt. Maybe not this strongly, but more or less, this is what they felt.

My body shook and I wished I could just die, but I couldn't do anything stupid like I had done when I wrecked that car with Dylan in it. I couldn't risk hearing Fang's broken and beaten voice again, I couldn't risk hurting people I loved. No, I had to do something different though to get the pain to go away. And I had the perfect idea of just what to do.

…

**Max**

"It's Iggy again," I told Lupo as she walked out of the hotel bathroom wrapped in a towel from the shower she had just finished. My best friend rolled her eyes and declined the call.

"Look, I feel bad for the poor food I ruined, it didn't deserve it." She said at my pointed look. "But, it was close to Iggy's heart, so I had to burn it all!" She insisted as if that was why I was mad at her.

"And the motorcycle? Was Driving it into a lake necessary?" I asked.

"He always talked about painting it blue like the ocean, I got hi a step closer." Lupo shrugged as if it was no big deal she had committed a _crime. _

"You know what I really don't get though? Is how you managed to go through with it." I explained as she slipped on some jeans and a tank top, tying her hair up with a towel.

"What do you mean?" Lupo asked suspiciously.

"Well I mean, it's obvious you really like Iggy…" My voice trailed off, waiting for her denial.

"It doesn't matter if I like him, because after what I did he'll never forgive me. Besides, he needed a taste of his own medicine." She added.

"Alright, listen to this." I told Lupo, playing back the most recent voicemail.

"Lupo, I'm so sorry for whatever I did wrong." Iggy's words were slurred, you could tell he was drunk, but at the same time he wouldn't be saying this if he didn't mean it.

"I- I didn't wanna say this through a voicemail, but I love you, Lupo! You're my everything. Please take me back. I'll… I'll do anything!" And then the message was cut off as I looked at Lupo.

"Not only will he take you back, he'll probably lick your feet clean and worship the ground you walk on." I told her.

"He… loves me?" Lupo muttered, that obviously being the only part she got. "But that… he's just saying that because he's drunk." She decided, towel drying her hair before tossing the wet towel in the bathroom.

"Why don't you find out?" I asked, only for my stubborn friend to shake her head.

"No, it's done and over with. Once he's sober he's gonna be glad I'm not around anymore." Lupo muttered.

"Lupo, I don't think he'd say 'I love you' if he didn't mean it, no matter how drunk he is." I whispered, looking through the many texts that begged for forgiveness.

"I don't care." Lupo snapped, but the defensiveness of her tone said otherwise.

"Guess we'll find out at movie night, huh?" I countered.

"Guess we will."

**~Movie Night~**

"Alright, Pirates of the Caribbean Movie Marathon may now commence!" Fang called out, handing a huge bowl of popcorn to everyone. I noticed Nudge wasn't sitting anywhere near Gazzy, and Gazzy was glaring at Sam, who ignored it while he chatted up a storm with Lupo.

Iggy sat in between Fang and Dylan, looking miserable beyond belief, and downright broken as he looked to his two friends getting along fine without him. I was sitting next to Fang, curled up into his side as we shared a bowl of popcorn together.

"Would you two shut up?" Iggy and Gazzy snarled at the same time. Lupo turned to Iggy while Sam to Gazzy.

"The movie's starting." Iggy grimaced and leaned against Fang, who seemed confused and clueless. Guess nobody told him anything.

Lupo rolled her eyes and crawled into the recliner Sam was already in, scowling at Iggy. Poor Sam looked a little uncomfortable and Nudge looked a little heartbroken. I noticed Fang sent Sam a quick glare and guessed he at least knew about the Gazzy/ Nudge breakup.

"Um, I'm gonna go get something to drink." Sam mumbled, stiffly standing up and walking out of the room while Lupo stretched out.

"Me too!" Nudge chirped up, following after Sam.

"This is gonna be a loooonnnng night." I whispered into Fang's ear. He only nodded, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

**Okay, so here ya goes people. hope you like. Let's make this the most reviewed chapter. Love ya guys**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	14. Accidents

**Nudge**

"You know, you' be a good Jack Sparrow." I told Sam as he passed me a Coca Cola from the fridge.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you, m'lady." Sam said in a perfect pirate accent before winking at me. Gazzy and him were both amazing at impressions. I grinned and walked over next to him.

"Alright Captain Jack Sparrow, who would I be good at playing?

"Elizabeth Swan, which would make Gazzy Will Turner." He muttered sadly.

"Sam, no. Don't say that. Look, when I was dating Gazzy I realized something, I couldn't stop comparing him to you. And at first, I wasn't sure why, but now I know. It's because I'm in love with you." I whispered, looking up at him.

"Wha... what?" Sam stuttered, taking a step away from me. "Nudge, you're a little young to be 'in love' don't you think?" He asked nervously.

"Not when it comes to you." I insisted, taking his hands and intertwining our fingers. "Please love me back." I pleaded, hoping that didn't sound as desperate as I thought it did.

"Of course I love you back, Nudge." Sam smiled, but there was a certain sadness in his eyes that hinted something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked, my smile faltering.

"I just, I guess I just think that this is too good to be true. I mean, you told me you loved me before you left me for Gazzy, then I know you've told Gazzy you loved him, and now you're back saying it to me." Sam muttered bitterly. "But I can't say no to you, because I really do love you." I felt a small pang in my chest. How long had I been hurting Sam? How long had I been denying him the love he needed from me.

"Well this time, I'll love you for good. No more switching, no more anybody else. Just me and you. I promise." I added, standing on my toes to give Sam a peck on the cheek. He smile weakly, uncertainty still in his eyes, before picking up his coke and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Leading us back upstairs to the movie.

**Iggy couple days later**

Agony burned through me slowly as I forced myself to walk forward. Misery embraced me in a suffocating hug as I sat down on the bleachers, watching the beautiful girl I was in love with slip through the window of her racing car and wave at the crowd before getting in. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and my heart melted a little. She looked so amazing when her hair was back out of her gorgeous golden brown eyes.

I looked straight forward to her car. Fang sat next to me, Sam on my other side next to Nudge, then Dylan. Max was down with the pit crew, leaving her boyfriend to mope about not being around her. I swear if he says one thing about it I'm going to explode.

"Hey guys," Fang started.

"don't you dare say anything about Max! She may not be here right now but at least you have the girl of your dreams!" My voice steadily rose till I was full out shouting.

"I was just going to say I'm gonna go get some concessions, Igster. What do you guys want?" Fang asked cautiously, slowly pulling me back down till I was sitting.

"I'll get it." I muttered, snatching Fang's wallet out of his hand and listening to what everyone wanted before heading off to the stands.

While standing in line I felt the robotic movements of waking a few steps, then stopping for five minutes, but never really registered them. I wish life was like a box of chocolates like my mom used to say. Then everything would be good. Even the bad stuff would be good. But no, it wasn't.

I sighed, taking a couple steps forward, staring down at my shoes. "Man, Fang said you turned into a zombie, but I thought you'd at least be getting your flirt on a little." A familiar voice said. I looked up to find Max, cutting all kinds of people to stand next to me.

"Hey." I grumbled, wishing she would go away.

"Look, we have our differences, but I'm willing to put the murder attempts and rape behind us if you are." Max insisted, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Like you'd actually forgive me." I snorted and took another step forward.

"Look Iggy, Lupo loves you, whether she'll ever admit it or not, and she needs you, one hundred percent sober, to tell her how much you love her. You need to get down on your knees and beg for her back, scream it to the heavens if you have to."

"She... loves me?" I asked, the word hardly registering as I turned to Max. She nodded.

"She doesn't know it yet, but I know my Lupo. When she's in love... she laughs a certain way around the person, she talks a certain way, she sleeps with them-"

"But it was just a game to her." I cut Max off. "We slept together like a gazillion times and she never once said and I love you."

"That's because- wait, a gazillion? Fang hasn't even gotten to second base yet! That boy's gonna have to stop being such a gentleman." Max muttered and I smirked.

"Good luck with that. I'm surprised he's already kissed you, took him a month to work up the guts to kiss Lissa. I think he just really cares about you Max- and what am I saying? I'm supposed to be depressed." I sulked.

"Iggy, you need to tell Lupo you love her, alright? You need to the sweetest, most romantic, most crazy thing to get her attention, and then BAM! Lay it on her."

"Could I just lay on her instead?" I asked slyly, to which Max slapped my arm.

"Well... it could be sweet and romantic, but Lupo's not the 'sweet and romantic' type when it comes to that stuff." Max thought aloud.

"Um... how would you know?" I asked, a little intrigued.

"Oh you know, cause we do it together all the time." Max said, rolling her eyes.

"Can I watch sometime?"

"No you idiot, I was being sarcastic! She just doesn't look like the... type." Max muttered, trying to find a word to describe her best friend.

"Oh, that makes sense." Sarcasm dripped from my words and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Look dimwit, just do what I told you, oh and get me a blue Fanta freezie, thanks Hon." And with Max walked off with a wave of her hand.

I sighed, opening Fang's wallet up to find a hundred dollar bill in there. I whistled. "The boy's got Benjamins." I muttered, sniffing it. "And it's real too." The sight of the money got me to thinking of Lupo once more. How much would I spend for her? As much as she wanted me too was the honest answer. I'd get her a boat, a car, a mansion, I'd even rent Josh Hutcherson or Channing Tatum just for her. Anything to keep her happy.

"Yo, Rapist, move up." A girl behind me snapped, shoving me. I spun around and glared.

"It's not nice to listen to other people's conversations." I growled.

"It's not nice to try and murder people." She countered. We looked into each other's eyes as if sizing each other up and in the next minute her lips was attached to mine. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her hips, pulling her closer to me and tilting my head into the kiss. After two days without Lupo I needed this. I pictured the sweet scent of strawberries drifting into my nose, and her long, soft hair clutched between my fingers. Her lips tasted like coconut whenever she had lip balm on them and it drove me wild.

But this wasn't Lupo. This was some random girl I was on the verge of doing in a concessions line, so I pulled away from her, sucking in air.

"Wanna go somewhere... more private?" The girl asked, for the first time I noticed there was a hood covering most of her face. So even though I knew I shouldn't have, I nodded, and the girl pulled me off behind the bleachers.

…

"Maya, we can't tell Fang." I muttered, pulling on my shirt.

"Who says we were gonna tell that buzzkill?" She asked, slipping her hoodie back on.

"Well he can't find out, okay?" I muttered.

"But don't you think he'll find out if we're a couple?" She asked, too which I winced.

"Oh. Oh Maya, this wasn't a relationship starter. You're my friend but I can't... I love Lupo and you know that. Why did you make me do that? She can't find out either alright?"

"But Iggy I thought we-"

"Don't say you thought we had a connection or anything like that, Maya. We both know that's not true. Look this was a one time thing, and the only reason I agreed is because I'm in like stage five depression. Now if you don't mind, I need to go find Lupo." I muttered, walking away from the girl who had a furious look on her face.

I trudged to the concessions and got everything everyone wanted, even Max, before heading back to the stands and passing it out. "You smell like my sister's perfume." Fang joked, then sniffed my shoulder. "Wait, that really is-"

"I better go give Max her freezie before it melts." I interrupted, getting up and heading down to the pit crew.

_Authorized Personnel Only. _The sign on the door read. I snickered and pushed it open, walking into a huge area that wrapped around the track, perfect white flooring interrupted by black grease stains here and there along with crystal white walls decorated with pictures of half-naked women on cars.

"Hey Igster! Over here!" Max called, and I followed her voice over to where she was. Max took the freezie from my hand and sipped from it. "Thanks boy. Your girl should be stopping for the pits soon."

"How many laps have they done?" I asked, shocked.

"About thirty. You miss a lot in those long concession lines, and having sex with Fang's sister." Max added casually.

"What... how'd you know?" I asked, shocked.

"I saw you two running off, so I followed, and there you were ripping her clothes off like a savage beast. Then I left. For your sake, I'm not going to tell Lupo. You are. Because she'll find out one way or another and honesty is the best policy. She'll be ticked but it's not like you cheated on her, and there goes my girl when she should be taking a pit stop. She always had to get in the lead." Max shook her head and smiled, watching as the race car zoomed past at intense speeds.

"How much of a lead do you think she can get?" I asked, noticing at least five cars had stopped at their pits.

"Four laps." Max said instantly, no thinking needed. "We've tested it. Her wheels are twice as durable as everyone else's because Lupo and I invented them. She'll last at least twenty more laps, which will give her approximately a four lap lead, three if she has to stop for gas, and five if she only stops for gas in twenty laps."

"Well, you've got this thing planned down to a tee." I muttered, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"I've known Lupo since we were babies, ever since she got in the race car business we've been looking for ways to make her the best. Sometimes we cheat the system, but it doesn't matter because she wins. And Lupo deserves it." Max muttered, watching as her friend flew past them yet again.

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked, watching Max's eyes soften.

"She's the sister I've always wanted, of course I love her." With that, Max slurped some of her Freezie down and walked over to the rest of the crew, which happened to be a bunch of guys. Oh Fang would love to hear about this.

I left the pits and headed back towards the bleachers, climbing up the tall metal steps. When I got to Fang, Sam, Dylan, and Nudge, i sent a small smile to my best friend. "You know, Max is working on with the pit crew, which is all guys." I told him.

Fang opened his mouth to say something, but just then a loud bang echoed off the walls of the track, and I casually turned around to see what idiot had blown a tire. Only to see Lupo's car fishtailing wildly out of control. "Lupo!" I screamed, sprinting back down the bleachers without thinking about anything but the fact that I needed to Make sure she was okay. I hopped down the steps, skipping three at a time, but for every six steps I dropped down, twelve more seemed to grow, putting more and more distance between me and my girl.

As if her fishtailing wasn't bad enough, as her car finally came to a halt, another one smashed into Lupo's car. Metal flew everywhere and even a tire bounced out of the smoke from the explosion. I watched in horror as her car flipped over and over, rolling around like a pig in the mud before coming to a stop upside down. It rattled and swayed before coming to a complete stand still. I scanned the area quickly, frantically looking around for any possible entrances to the track and found that the chain-linked fence surrounding the gate had a door just a handful of feet away. Making my mind up, I sprinted towards it, flinging it open and dropping down onto the dirt and asphalt.

I landed on my feet, hearing a slight crack coming from my left ankle and feeling pain scream up through it as a whimper escaped my lips, but I kept moving, I had to, for Lupo. Race cars swerved to avoid hitting me, people screamed at me to get off the raceway, but Lupo was in a car that could and would explode at any second. There was no time to take in the light blue sky, or the small pebbles beneath my converse. There was no time to run to the safety of the vividly green grass in the middle of the track. There was no time.

Well I was running, too focused on the goal ahead to pay much attention to my surroundings, a car slammed on its breaks. A sickening screeching sound embraced my ears and in seconds I felt a light tap that was just enough to send me rolling to the ground. The pain in my shoulder registered in slow motion as I got up and continued to run to the girl I loved.

Blood stained my jeans as it gushed from my knee, dirt stained my face and clothes, the cool breeze seemed to be pushing me away from Lupo, but I ignored it all, even the horrible pain in my ankle and shoulder, and ran to her.

"Lupo! Talk to me!" I begged the moment I got within earshot, yanking the upside down car's door open and looking to the love of my life. "Oh please be okay." I muttered, reaching to unbuckle her seatbelt. Dead weight dropped into my arms as I pulled her out of the car. The smell of fuel invading my nostrils. as dust clouded my vision.

"Lupo, please..." I whispered, tears in my eyes, falling down my cheeks, dripping onto her beautiful face. When had her helmet come off.

"Sir, we need to take her-"

"No!" I screamed, not even looking up as I hugged her closer to me. "No, you can't touch her!" I sobbed, rocking her lifeless body in my arms. Blood dripped down her forehead into her long hair, dust covered her face, glass bedazzled her body, and she was surely dead. "Lupo, I love you. I love you with everything I have. I'd do anything for you, just please come back to me." I whispered.

"Love... you to." Lupo, my precious, precious Lupo, choked out, looking dazed, tired, and so much older than she really was as she crinkled her eyebrows in concentration, trying to focus on my face.

Smiling at this amazing girl, I finally passed her off to the paramedics as Max came running up to us. "Can I please ride with her?" Max asked me, worry and pain filling her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll drive the guys." I said, trying to seem casual, but in truth I was absolutely giddy with love and terrified for Lupo.

"Great you're the best." Max kissed my cheek and chased after the gurney Lupo was being raced away on while I headed towards my car. Everyone in tow.

So together Fang, Dylan, Sam, Nudge, and I piled into my car, driving towards the hospital to either find the worst or the best.

**Alright almost 3000 words for ya, so be happy. Reviews are loved as always, Review for me peoples and you get more chapters faster.**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	15. You're Joking About No Flirting, Right?

**Iggy**

"Iggy, I don't think you should go in there, not yet anyways." Fang whispered, squeezing my shoulder. In a sense, I acknowledged him, though I was too busy staring down the pure white door to really comprehend what he said and did. The silver door knob glinted viciously, as if daring me to go in and remind myself of Lupo's condition. The tile underneath my feet held me glued to the spot, staring at the door, concentrating on the little bolts holding the knob into place, and the miniscule scratches that could be seen here and there.

"Lupo..." I whispered, that one word echoing off the dull gray walls, suffocating me in a hallway that never ended.

"Iggy-"

"Sam, I know you wanna cheer him up, but there's just no reaching him. It's like his mom all over again." Fang whispered so quietly I wouldn't have picked up on it had I not been focusing on his voice. On anything else but the thought of walking in there and seeing my precious Lupo, dead.

_Mom_, I thought bitterly. _I'm so glad you died before you saw me as the monster I've become._

_"Jimmy, Darling, I'm making breakfast!" Mom called from somewhere downstairs. Instantly, my eyes shot open and I rolled onto my stomach, breathing in the fabric softener that scented my dark red sheets._

_"Coming, Mommy!" I yelled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and rather ungracefully collapsing off of my bed in a heap, tangled in the warmth of the comforter. Stumbling over the blanket that pulled at me to come back, I rushed down the tan, carpeted stairs, tripping over the last one and tumbling to the ground._

_"Ronnie, your son is such a klutz!" My step-dad called, rolling his eyes at the scrape on my elbow. "Honestly son, you can't go one minute without falling over yourself."_

_"Can too!" I snarled, wondering why he hated me so much as I stood up and dusted myself off. Looking around the familiar home, I noticed the table by the staircase was missing the usual vase full of roses. That must mean they died._

_I jogged over the cool tile floors and into the kitchen, smiling widely at the pancake box. "I know this is your favorite part of Sunday breakfast, so you can do it, Hon." Mom said cheerfully. She had blonde hair that was pulled into a messy bun and bright blue eyes. I was glad I looked like my mom, she was my idol._

_The tan wood that built up the island was covered in cabinets and drawers that made it easy for me to climb onto the marble glass top. cautiously, I looked around the rack that held various pots and pans, all different shades of red. After examining a few, I picke a huge pan that could easily cook pancakes in and unhooked it. After setting it down I hopped off the counter and knelt down, opening up a cabinet door and picking a bowl out of it. "Mommy, can I put chocolate chips in it?" I asked, going over to the pantry and rummaging through the boxes and can, looking for the ingredient._

_"Jimmy, you know daddy's allergic to chocolate." Mom reminded as I set the bag on the table._

_"That's why I want to put them in there." I whispered loudly. Mommy laughed and ruffled my hair._

_"No poisoning the customers." She told me and I scowled. He's more like a rat than a customer, I thought bitterly before going over to the stove and turning it on low, dropping the pan on it to heat up._

_…_

_"Do you like the pancakes, Ralph?" Mommy asked Dad, a knowing smile on her face as he nodded._

_"They're fantastic Honey." He said, kissing her cheek._

_"Well thank you, but Jim actually made them. All by himself this time!" Mommy added proudly. I grinned, looking at dad from across the table._

_"Oh," He said, suddenly sounding unsatisfied. "Jimmy, don't you think you should do something more... productive maybe. I mean, this cooking thing is for women, Son."_

_"I'm not your son." I suddenly snapped. "Daddy always liked what I made!" I added, glaring at the pancakes. So good, but they were made by me, a guy, therefore unacceptable._

_"Ralph! We support Jimmy in everything he does-"_

_"Next thing we know he'll be entering one of those baking competitions and finding himself a boyfriend." 'Dad' muttered, casually plopping another bite of my pancake into his mouth._

_"No!" I growled, yanking his plate away from across the table. "If you don't like the chef, you don't deserve the food he makes." Mommy grinned at me before turning to scowl at the guy she had married._

_"We need to talk, Ralph." She snapped, sending him a pointed look._

_"He... he took my breakfast! He can't do that! He's six for crying out loud!" Ralph stuttered, shocked at my actions. I just smirked and dug into the pancake he had previously been eating._

_"Our room, now." Mom insisted before standing up and leaving the table. I knew better than to follow, I knew better than to eavesdrop. Besides, when they fight it's so scary. Ralph has so much anger in him._

_Thirty minutes later, the yelling had elevated to screaming, to glass-throwing, to tears, all while I hid inside a cabinet, trying to remember my address so I could tell 911 when I called them. Finally, all the digits clicked, and just as I hit call, a loud noise echoed off the walls._

_"911, what's your emergency?" A calm voice spoke, but I was too shocked to say anything. Mostly because I had heard that noise before, it had been on TV shows Dad watched about hunting. Instantly I knew, somebody was shot._

_I thought about answering the lady, but what it had been mommy? What if she had shot Ralph?_

_"Jimmy, where are you?" Dad called, and I gulped, staring at the phone. What did I do? My thoughts were jumbled and I was frozen in place until Ralph finally found me, a now-panicked 911 lady asking for my address. He scowled and yanked me out of there, answering the phone and saying something about a suicide attempt._

_"Where's Mommy?" I asked when he hung up._

_"Sleeping." He answered, though I guess in his world, you sleep for forever._

I had already watched my mother die in one of these hospital beds, I didn't need to see the love of my life do so as well. "I'm going in," I finally stated, though my voice cracked at the end and I felt my body fold into itself. I landed on my knees, hugging myself.

"Iggy!" Fang exclaimed, kneeling down next to me.

"Look it's okay. I know how you feel right now-"

"No, you don't. Your mom isn't dying!" I snarled before even comprehending what I was saying. "I mean, the love of your life isn't dying."

"Oh, Iggy. It's okay to hug me- actually, hug Sam. He's better at this comforting stuff." Fang changed his mind, patting my back awkwardly as Sam and him worked together to haul me to my feet.

"It's okay bro, she'll be okay." Sam muttered hugging me.

"Sam, don't lie to me." I growled, pushing him away. He blinked, probably surprised that I had rejected his comfort since nobody ever did. He was Sam ,the big brother when you needed him, the father when you needed him, the girl-friend when you needed one, the total package.

"I'm not lying, Igster. If Max can almost die and make it, so can Lupo. Why don't we all go together and see her?" Sam suggested.

"No. I have to do this alone." I mumbled just as Max walked out of the room, tears still running down her face as she furiously tried to wipe them away. Fang sure didn't have a problem pulling her into a hug, though it did look pretty awkward from my point of view. I would've laughed had the moment not been so solemn.

I gulped, staring at the door once more, though having already memorized every detail I really didn't need to. Sighing, I walked over to it, my shaking hand clutching the handle tight. For a moment, I pondered whether or not to turn it, to walk in and seal the deal of what my mind already thought.

Slowly, I turned the knob before opening the door, stepping into the critical unit center or whatever they called it. Light blue curtains were snapped shut on either side of my, a grimy white desk to my left with nurses and doctors scattered around.

"Where's Lupo?" I asked curiously, trying not to break down at the sound of her name.

"Three down to the left." A nurse answered and I nodded, walking that way. When I finally got to the curtain I was left to stare at it, memorizing the creases and curves, almost as if it was the door once again. Only this time I didn't wait; instead I yanked it back and stepped in, slapping a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming in horror.

Why was there so much blood everywhere? I didn't remember it being this bad when I had pulled Lupo away from the car. So why did it stain the gown she was wearing, the blankets that held her, the sheets she laid on, the pillows that provided support? There was way too much for my liking.

"Hey Iggy." A voice coughed out, and I finally looked to Lupo's face. Her nose was crooked, her lip split, and she had a really bad bruise on her cheek, but other than that she was still gorgeous as ever. Though something about her voice; something sounded so broken and dull, so out of place in the world of Lupo. However, I pushed the thought away, absolutely ecstatic to see she was alive, covered in blood that made me want to hurl, and bandages that made me worry, but alive.

"Hey." I finally replied, my legs shaking. Even for me, this was too much blood to be around. For now, I was glad Sam hadn't come back here, he would've puked and passed out by now.

"Do I really look that bad?" Lupo asked quietly, glancing to her wrapped arm.

"You always look beautiful to me." I answered, forcing my shaky legs to move forward so I could stand closer to her.

"Shut up." She growled, though their was a certain light in her eyes that contradicted her tone.

"Lupo, why did you leave me?" I asked out of nowhere. We both blinked, both taken aback by my outburst. "Did I do something wrong?" I pushed on, deciding there would never be a good time to ask about this.

"Yeah." Lupo whispered after a long moment, looking down to the blanket over her. "You did alot of stuff wrong, Iggy. That's why I, um, broke up with you. Unfortunately though you managed to make me love you somehow." She added, smirking at me.

"Oh I did, did I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself." She muttered at my grin. "I have alot of stuff you have to do if you want me to be your girlfriend."

"Let me get a pen and some paper." I joked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"First of all, no more alcohol for you." She told me, ignoring my joke. "Second of all, you're stuck with me. So no flirting, smiling, or even looking at other girls- besides Max, she doesn't count'." Lupo continued. "Oh, you're gonna have to start cooking more often cause I swear if I don't have that ravioli you made before I leave I'm going to slap somebody."

"That's not that much," I reasoned.

"Oh but you see, I make it up as I go along, there will always be more." She grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Alright, I'm going to let someone else come see you since you're not dead." I told her, smiling to myself. Honestly, my happy-o-meter was broken and through the roof at this point.

"Oh by the way," I said, turning to look at her before leaving the curtained off area. "You were kidding about that whole 'no flirting' thing, weren't you?" I asked, smirking brightly. In response she threw a pillow at me.

**Sudden ending? I know. Anyways here ya goes. review, and all that stuffles. I know this has seemed to be centered around Liggy lately, but its switching back to Fax next chapter... or at least half the chapter.**

**AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO READ SUDGE... OR NAM? Whatever... I'll work on their paring name later.**

**Soar on**

**VR**


End file.
